Angel in love with the Incredible Hulk
by PlentyOJawsMickyandMaggie
Summary: Continuity of both t.v. shows and Hulk t.v. films. While on a holiday-turned-mission in Casablanca, the angels encounter David Banner, who is going under the alias "David Benson". It isn't long until it is revealed that Kelly and David are old flames who lost touch with and still have feelings for each other. What's next? Could this be a fifth chance at love for David? Find out!
1. Trouble in Casablanca

Angel in love with the Incredible Hulk

Ch. 1:

**Trouble in Casablanca**

It was a beautiful sunny day. The year was 1989 and Kelly had since made a full recovery after getting shot in the head at point blank. She, Julie, and Kris were in Casablanca on what seemed like a holiday for them. While Julie and Kris were enjoying themselves, Kelly spotted suspicious looking characters from a distance and kept her eye on them. Julie and Kris saw this and decided to ask Kelly what caught her attention.

"Kelly, is there anything wrong?" Kris asked.

"What?" Kelly didn't pay any attention to the question and was caught off guard.

"We noticed that you were staring at something and we're curious to know what it is." Julie explained or atleast tried to.

"Well, you see those two over there?" Kelly pointed to a pair.

"What about them?" Kris asked.

"Either I am jumping to conclusions or there's something suspicious about them." Kelly suggested.

"Now, that you have said that, there is something suspicious about them. I mean who wears trench coats in the desert?" Julie was now a bit suspicious.

"Maybe we should confront them." Kelly offered.

"No, we're on a holiday. Let the Moroccan authorities nab them." Kris shook her head.

"Not on my watch." Kelly got up and began to walk toward the suspicious pair.

"I hope she is careful. I mean she did get shot by that Danworth guy." Julie said.

"She did survive, but, just because, she survived that, doesn't mean she may if these two people try anything _"funny"_." Kris replied.

While Julie and Kris were voicing their concerns, Kelly walked up to the pair and confronted them. At first, everything seemed to be normal until she recognized one of them as wanted drug dealer Ken Sholto, who was on the run.

"Sholto." Kelly said in a disgusted way.

"Oh, if it isn't Kelly Garrett." Ken replied in a sinister way.

"End of the line, Mr. Sholto, you're not going anywhere." Kelly held him at gunpoint.

"Oh, I'm frightened." Ken laughed at her while making a hand signal behind his back.

His partner and two other guys came closer, guns drawn.

"Looks like you're outnumbered, Kelly." Ken smirked.

"Oh, no she isn't." Kris and Julie came up, guns drawn as well.

"Now, come quietly or there'll be chaos." Kelly ordered.

Suddenly, one of Sholto's goons came up behind Kelly and frisked her. Kelly tried to fight him off, but, he was too strong for her, so, Kris intervened, only to be knocked unconscious almost immediately. As Kelly continued to try to fight off her assailant, Julie was frisked by another goon, only to also be knocked out cold, instantly, leaving Kelly to her lonesome and to fend for herself.

As this was going on, David Banner, who was now under the alias "David Benson", was walking around nearby, heard the commotion and went over to investigate. As soon as he got closer, he saw Kelly get knocked to the ground while trying to fend off the goons and decided he would intervene.

"Hey, leave her alone!" David yelled.

Kelly, who was on the ground, recognized his voice, but, couldn't place his face. As she was about to turn around, she was knocked face-down into the sand.

"Who are you?!" asked one of the goons.

"I'm an innocent bystander and I don't like how you're treating this young lady." David said.

"Oh, you're probably her boyfriend! Hey, Randy what should we do with him?!" asked that same goon.

"Beat him to a pulp, Paul!" Randy said as he grabbed David by his left shoulder.

Paul grabbed David by his right shoulder and along with Randy, dragged him in the sand to another area and began beating him up. Kelly, on the other hand, kept wondering who the voice belonged to, not knowing or realizing it was David.

"Who are you?!" Randy asked as he kicked David in the ribs.

"An innocent bystander who was defending or about to defend that woman's honor." David replied.

"Why?! She is just a woman! A worthless woman!" Paul picked David up and threw him back down in the sand.

As Kelly, Julie, and Kris were laying on the ground either unconscious or helpless and the guys kept beating on David, David's eyes suddenly started glowing.

"What shall we do now?" Randy asked.

"Leave them for dead and run." Paul said as he threw David face forward in the sand.

As they were walking away, David began transforming into the Hulk. Kelly got up and tried to give chase, only to be knocked on her ass and get beaten by Randy and Paul. However, it wasn't long until a loud "Rrrrraaaahhh!" could be heard.

"What was that?" Paul asked.

"Probably my stomach." Randy shrugged.

"It's always your-Hey, what's that?!" Paul saw the Hulk running towards them.

"I don't know, but, it's green and huge!" Randy was bug-eyed.

"Run!" Paul yelled.

However, they were soon picked up by the Hulk and thrown around like a couple of rag dolls. While this kept happening, Kris and Julie began to regain consciousness.

"Wha-What happened?" Kris rubbed her head.

"We were trying to help Kelly fight off a few creeps and then everything went-" Julie saw the Hulk and shrieked.

"What?" Kris asked.

"Look!" Julie had her hands on her mouth.

"Where did he come from?!" Kris saw the Hulk and got scared.

"Where's Kelly?" Julie asked.

After knocking the two bad guys around for a bit, the Hulk saw Kelly, picked her up, and carried her off.

"Oh my God! That green thing has Kelly!" Kris was horrified.

"We have to find her and get her away from that thing! Whatever it is!" Julie added.

They soon followed the Hulk and Kelly on foot in order to rescue her, believing that he was the one hurting her or that he will hurt her.

Meanwhile, Paul and Randy regained consciousness and despite being terrified of the Hulk, vowed to find Kelly, Julie, Kris, and David and _"take care of them"_, so, that way they wouldn't interfere with Sholto's plans. They were unaware that David was the Hulk.

"Where do you think that guy went?" Randy asked.

"Probably took off when that green thing arrived, but, we'll find him and those broads and they'll be taken care of." Paul told him.

"Well, it doesn't matter, because, once we find them, we'll take good care of them." Randy said.

"You always say that and do we ever actually get to take care of anyone?" Paul asked.

"Skip it." Randy was a bit peeved.

* * *

The Hulk kept carrying Kelly until he reached an area that was far out of sight. Afterward, he set her down and as she was starting to wake up, he ran off. However, she caught a brief glimpse of him and began wondering where she was and how she got there and what that green thing was, as she was fully unaware of it being David/the Hulk.

As she got up from the ground and tried to figure it out, she was met up by Kris. Julie had taken off to follow and hopefully, find the Hulk.

"Kelly, are you alright?" Kris ran up to her and hugged her.

"Yes, I'm good. What happened? Did we catch Sholto and his little gang?" Kelly was a bit dazed.

"No, we were knocked out cold. Then, once we regained consciousness, we saw a horrible green creature carrying you off. Did it hurt you?" Kris sounded concerned.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. I wonder what that green creature is and who that man was." Kelly looked around for a bit, "Where's Julie?"

"She went to track down that green thing. Also, what man are you talking about?" Kris seemed confused.

"A man came to help us get Sholto and his buddies in line. I don't think I know him, but, his voice sounded so familiar." Kelly told her.

"It wasn't Bosley, was it?" Kris asked.

"No, because, Bosley is back home in the United States. We're in Morocco." Kelly reminded her.

"Who do you think it could be?" Kris was curious.

"I don't know, but, once I see the man and hear his voice, again, I may know." Kelly replied.

"Can you guess who the voice may have belonged to?" Kris looked to the ground, briefly.

"Well, my guess would be incorrect and entirely impossible, because, they're no longer with us." Kelly looked to the side.

"Well, who is it?" Kris looked at her.

"I think that voice from that man sounded so similar to that of an old flame of mine. I cannot remember his name at the moment." Kelly tried to remember the name of her old flame.

* * *

While Kelly was trying to remember the name of her old flame, Julie finally tracked down the Hulk and stayed far behind him. She spotted him sitting on the ground and before she could reach him, he started reverting back to a much puny form.

"What in the world?" Julie whispered to herself as she witnessed the reversing transformation.

Finally, the Hulk reverted back to the form of David Banner. Julie was shocked at what she saw, but, as she attempted to get out of sight, she tripped and fell. David heard her and went over to where she was in order to investigate.

"Are you ok, ma'am?" David saw Julie rubbing her leg.

"Oh...yes, I'm...fine. Who-Who are you?" Julie asked, trying to hide the fact that she saw him transform back from being the Hulk.

"My name is David Benson. I'm-Why are you staring at me like that?" David was curious to why Julie was staring at him.

"I thought I saw a bug on you." Julie was clearly lying.

"I assure you that there was no bug on me. Anyways, I'm David Benson, an archaeologist. What's your name?" David helped her up.

"I'm Julie Rogers. My friends are Kelly Garrett and Kris Munroe. We're here in Casablanca for a holiday, but, it got interrupted, because, of Sholto and his gang." Julie told him.

"Are you three secret agents or something?" David asked.

"No, we're detectives. Sholto is a wanted felon whom we haven't been able to catch until today, where we tried to catch him, but, Kris and I were subdued. Kelly tried to fight him and his gang off, but, was also subdued and then a large green thing carried her off. Did you see the green thing that carried her?" Julie asked.

David didn't answer her question as he knew that she saw him as the Hulk and he didn't want to give up his true identity just yet.

"Uh, Mr. Benson, I-" Julie was cut off.

"What did you say your friend's name was?" David changed the subject.

"Kris and Kelly." Julie replied.

David's eyes lit up the moment she mentioned Kelly's name. He seemingly recognized her name.

"Mr. Ben-" Julie was cut off, again.

"I remember walking up to those thugs and trying to defend you, Kris, and Kelly, but, I wasn't strong enough and after that, I don't remember much else." David tried to hide the fact that he was the Hulk.

"Well, you must've taken off or got knocked out when that green thing showed up. Anyways, what is an archaeologist like you doing in Casablanca when you should be in Egypt." Julie was curious.

"Well, I'm making my way to Egypt, but, I thought I would stay in Casablanca for a bit." David was clearly lying in order to cover his tracks.

"It is pretty in Casablanca. It's nice to get away from things." Julie remarked.

"Yeah." David nodded.

* * *

Kris and Kelly were nearing to where they believe Julie and the Hulk were at. Kelly still couldn't remember what her old flame's name was and Kris kept trying give her hints and figure out where Sholto and his gang could be hiding.

"If only I could hear that voice, maybe his name would somehow come to my head." Kelly said, out loud.

"What?" Kris asked.

"I thought I was either talking to myself or thinking to myself." Kelly was unaware that she said it out loud.

Suddenly, they heard two voices coming from behind the bushes. One, they recognized as Julie's voice and Kelly only recognized the other voice, but, couldn't place the face or the name.

"I wonder who Julie is talking to." Kris was eager.

"I recognize that voice, but, who could it be? It obviously can't be my old flame." Kelly lamented.

"Who is your old flame Kelly? What letter does his first name start with?" Kris wanted to know.

"His name was...David." Kelly finally remembered.

"Last name?" Kris asked.

"I cannot remember at the moment." Kelly uttered.

* * *

David heard Kelly's voice and instantly recognized it. Julie saw this and was curious.

"I recognize that voice, but, I don't remember who it belonged to." David said.

"Did it belong to someone important?" Julie asked.

"It sounds identical to my old flame's voice. I cannot remember my old flame's name. If I saw who that voice belongs to, maybe, I will remember." David replied.

Suddenly, Kris and Kelly met up with them. David still had his back turned.

"Hi guys." Julie greeted.

"Hi, Julie. Who's your friend?" Kris asked.

"Oh, this is David Benson. David this is Kris and Kelly. My two friends." Julie introduced them

David and Kelly slowly turned to face each other and once they saw each other, they instantly recognized one another.

"David!" Kelly was in between excitement and shock.

"K-Kelly! Kelly Garrett?" David was in awe.

Julie and Kris exchanged glances and shrugged.

"Oh...my...God! I thought you were-" Kelly stopped mid-sentence.

"Kelly, I-I can't believe-" David also stopped mid-sentence.

Kelly at a loss of words, just walked up to him.

"Kelly, how have you been?" David finally asked.

"I've been good. How about you?" Kelly brought her hand to his chest .

"A little better now." David gave a little smile and followed her after she motioned for him to follow her to a private area.

Meanwhile, Julie and Kris followed far behind them. It wasn't long until they reached to where Kelly and David were, saw the display of sudden affection, and exchanged glances. Kelly and David stepped behind a tall bush.

"Well, what do you make of it?" Julie asked.

"Old friends?" Kris shrugged.

"Nah, the way they gazed at each other, I believe it was more than just old friends." Julie stared at the bush.

"Kelly hasn't been married, though." Kris replied.

"Maybe they went to high school together? Maybe high school prom king and queen? Who knows?" Julie suggested.

"Could be, since, we really don't know that much about Kelly's early life." Kris shrugged.

"Maybe we should do some digging around." Julie offered.

"Nah, something about _that_ just doesn't feel right." Kris shook her head.

"Why not? We're just curious and plus, Kelly will never know that we dug into it." Julie replied.

"That is true." Kris gave it a second thought.

"Then again, we're taking our focus off of Sholto and his gang. I mean they could be heading to an airport to take off and go hide, while we try to figure out Kelly's past and what happened between her and that David Benson fellow." Julie tilted her head to the side.

"Who said anything about that? We could try to figure out Kelly's past on the side, while going after Sholto and his gang." Kris stared at the tall bush.

"I wonder if they lost touch with each other or if they parted on good or bad terms." Julie rubbed her head.

"Well, the way they looked at each other, I believe they lost touch and were surprised to have found each other after many years, probably." Kris shrugged.

"You know, it kind of reminds me of a certain old romance film." Julie said.

"Me too! Which one are you thinking of?" Kris turned to her.

"The one with Humphrey Bogart and that girl. I can't remember her name at the moment." Julie tried to remember.

"Which girl? Lauren Bacall, his real life wife or Audrey Hepburn?" Kris asked.

"No, it wasn't either of them. Oh, I can see her, but, I cannot remember her name. Which film does it remind you of?" Julie asked, while still trying to think.

"It reminds me of the film "Love Story" for some odd reason." Kris got a little smile on her face.

"I haven't seen that romantic film. I saw "When Harry met Sally" and that one with Humphrey Bogart and that girl." Julie still tried to remember.

"Which one? "Sabrina" with Humphrey Bogart, Audrey Hepburn, and William Holden, "To Have and Have Not" with Bogart and his wife, Lauren Bacall, or "The Petrified Forest" with Bogart and Bette Davis?" Kris asked.

"No, it wasn't any of those three. It was one with Bogart and that Swedish actress, who was also a big star. I cannot remember her name." Julie said.

"Ann Margret?" Kris suggested.

"No, because, by the time she was big, Bogart was dead." Julie shook her head.

"Did he do a picture with Olivia De Havilland?" Kris asked.

"Yes, they did "Thank Your Lucky Stars", but, Olivia De Havilland isn't Swedish. Oh, what's that girl's name?" Julie kept trying to remember.

"Inger Stevens?" Kris offered.

"No, it wasn't Inger Stevens. You're close." Julie replied.

"Well, I am out of guesses and-" Kris was cut off.

"Ingrid Bergman! I finally remembered her name. Now, what film did she do with Bogart?" Julie finally remembered Ingrid Bergman, but, still couldn't figure out what film she and Bogart did.

"Alfred Hitchcock's film "Notorious", maybe?" Kris shrugged.

"No, she did that one with Cary Grant. It wasn't the films "Gaslight", "Indiscreet", "Anastasia", or even "Spellbound". Oh, what film was it? I know it had something to do with a foreign country." Julie tapped her fingers.

"Was it about Egypt or Germany or Russia?" Kris asked.

"No, but, I do remember it was set somewhere desert-like and during World War II. It even came out during World War II." Julie started to slowly remember.

"What year?" Kris asked.

"1942. Hey, Kris, where are we?" Julie asked.

"Morocco. I thought you knew." Kris answered.

"It was set in Morocco. A city in-Oh! Casablanca! The film was "Casablanca"! Now I remembered!" Julie slightly raised her voice.

"You mean to tell me that there was a film called "Casablanca", it is famous, and I never once saw or even watched it?" Kris was dumbfounded.

"Yes, that is my all time favorite war time and romance film! Don't you get the irony of it?" Julie asked.

"Irony of what? "Casablanca" being your favorite film? What's so ironic?" Kris shrugged.

"No, not that. Don't see? We're in the Moroccan capital of the same name of the Humphrey Bogart and Ingrid Bergman film and the interaction between Kelly and that David fellow was just like that of Rick Blaine and Ilsa Lund when they both saw each other in Rick's nightclub in the city of Casablanca." Julie told her.

"The first part about us being in the city of the same name of the famous film is ironic, but, the second part about the interaction, to me, was more like two people re-connecting after years of not being connected." Kris said.

"I wonder what they are talking about." Julie got closer to the bush.

"I don't know if we should be eavesdropping." Kris told her.

"Oh, as long as we stay quiet, there's nothing to worry about." Julie replied.

Kris shrugged and crouched down beside Julie in order to listen to what Kelly and David were talking about. This really reminded Julie of "Casablanca" and the characters Rick and Ilsa. Kris hadn't seen the film or so she said, so, to her this was just a long lost couple who lost touch with each other long ago and were surprised to see each other. What the trio didn't know was that _"David Benson" _was really David Banner and that he was the Hulk and had been the Hulk for years.

What will happen next? Will David give up his true identity and tell the story of how it all happened? Will the Angels protect him from anything at all costs?

To Be Continued...


	2. Keep Yourself Alive

Angel in love with the Incredible Hulk

Ch. 2:

**_Keep Yourself Alive_**

_As Julie and Kris were curious about Kelly's past and eager to know more about David, Kelly and David just stood in front of each other, at a loss for words and in total shock. Kelly, like many others, had been under the impression that David was dead. David, on the other hand, had completely forgotten about Kelly, once he married Laura and later, Carolyn. _

"David, I cannot believe I am seeing you, alive and well. I thought you were dead. I mean it said so in the papers, that you and a colleague had been murdered by a green thing called the Hulk, but, now, I see you standing before me and not a scratch on you. I am really confused." Kelly was still trying to process it.

"Well, Kelly, I think I have some explaining to do, but, you have to promise me that you will not blab a word out." David looked into her eyes.

"Anything, David. You know I would do anything for you. Also, I heard about your wives. I would have come out for the funerals, but, I stayed back, because, I didn't really think it would be appropriate of me to show up at the funerals of my ex-boyfriend's wives." Kelly told him.

"I wouldn't have minded. I could have used the solace at Laura's funeral. I didn't have one for Carolyn, unfortunately. However, I could have used solace after her death and comfort after the death of Elaina Marks, whom I had grown fond of." David looked down.

"David, what have you been up to, since the deaths of Laura, Carolyn, and Elaina? Just hiding? From what? Also, what brought you to Casablanca?" Kelly asked.

"Yes, Kelly, I have been hiding, because, well...you wouldn't understand or believe me. Plus, the reason why I am hiding would sound like a plot for Edgar Allan Poe to write or like the plot to Jekyll and Hyde. It would sound too fantastic and far-fetched for anyone to understand. Also, I am in Casablanca, because, I figured that maybe if I hid out for a while, Jack McGee would stop bothering me." David replied.

"David, I'll only understand if you would just tell me the start of it. Plus, who is this McGee person?" Kelly tilted her head to the side.

"Kelly, I have an illness that I am trying to find a cure to and I figured that being out here, I could have peace and quiet. Then, once I do find the cure, I'll cure myself and be on my way."David sounded a bit stern.

"David, if you wouldn't mind, I could help you." Kelly offered.

"How?" David asked.

"Well, I am not a scientist or anything, but, I'll be by your side, just like old times. Plus, you'd get pretty lonely in Casablanca, being all by yourself." Kelly suggested.

"Kelly, I would greatly appreciate it." David gave a smile.

"I'll make sure that Jack McGee character doesn't bother you when we get back to the states." Kelly told him.

"Well, I will be leaving after I produce the cure and rid myself of the illness, which will be soon." David's smile slowly disappeared.

"How soon?" Kelly asked.

"3 to 5 days, give or take." David replied.

"David..."Kelly paused.

"Kelly, you know I am going to have to leave soon. I can't put you in danger." David had a stern look in his eye.

"David, what kind of illness do you have? Like what kind of danger do you think I am in?" Kelly folded her arms.

"Kelly, I cannot tell you what it is. It must be kept a secret and plus, if you were to be-look, I don't want you to get killed." David told her.

"Killed by what?" Kelly was starting to get suspicious.

"Look, you and those other two ladies have a drug lord and his gang to catch. I have this illness that needs to be cured and if I don't cure myself, I'll be putting you and many others in danger. I can't bear to see anymore people dying. I saw enough. I just can't have a repeat of Laura, Carolyn, and Elaina. I just can't. I hope you understand." David looked at the ground with sadness.

"I understand, David. Do you have somewhere to stay?" Kelly put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"No, I'm looking around for another hotel." David replied.

"You can stay with me, if you'd like." Kelly rubbed his shoulder.

"Kelly, you really don't have to." David said.

"It's no trouble."Kelly gave a smile.

After that, David and Kelly began walking to the hotel where Kelly was staying, with Julie and Kris following them. Kelly couldn't help, but, notice that something else, besides the loss of Laura, Carolyn, and Elaina, was deeply bothering David and she was bound and determined to find out what it was. David, on the other hand, was happy to see Kelly, again, after so many years of losing touch, but, he was also bothered, because, he knew that he was putting her life and other lives in jeopardy, knowing that he could Hulk-out any time. Plus, he didn't want Mr. McGee to bother her or anyone near her. He desperately wanted to be rid of the Hulk, once and for all.

They arrived to the hotel where Kelly and the girls were staying and checked in. After that, they headed to Kelly's room and went inside. David sat down on a chair as Kelly shut and locked the door.

"So, this is it?" David asked.

"Yup, this is it, for now until we go back to the states. Which reminds me, I better remind Kris to get a hold of Bosley and tell him that we found Sholto and his gang." Kelly went over to a phone and dialed up the room Kris was in.

David stared at her and got a little smile on his face. To him, this felt like old times from when he and Kelly first met and dated for a while. He couldn't help that he found her attractive, again, but, he also knew that he couldn't possibly rekindle their relationship due to the fact that he could Hulk-out and put her in danger. He didn't want to do that and he knew Kelly would understand, but, at the same time, he was fighting with himself as his feelings for her were resurrected.

David's POV

_I think I am starting to find Kelly attractive, again. I feel as if my feelings for her , have been resurrected. I never thought I would start having these feelings and I also never thought I would see Kelly again._

_Wait a minute, David! You cannot possibly rekindle your relationship with her, because, you'd put her in danger! Yet, she wants to know what this thing is, but, I cannot simply tell her, because, it would sound too far fetched. _

_Then, again, maybe she would understand. I only hope. I also hope I could settle down and have a normal life where I am happy and where I no longer have to hide. I thought I had it with Carolyn, but, she ends up dying. I had it with Laura, but, I didn't save her. Maybe I could have had it with Elaina? After all, she also understood me, but, you can't always get what you want._

_Maybe, once I find the cure, but, maybe, I could settle down with someone. I just need to find out who that someone is._

As David continued to battle with himself, Kelly hung up the phone, looked at him, and started to battle with her inner self. She too had begun to develop feelings for David, again, after so long. She knew there were tragic events that were still fresh in his mind now as they were, when they happened. She was curious to know more than what he was letting on, because, she thought that she may be able to help him in any way she possibly could. However, what she didn't know was that he was the Hulk and had been the Hulk for sometime now. Despite her sudden resurrected feelings for him, Kelly didn't want to put it on him, because, she didn't know how he may react, but, she didn't care. She still had the same feelings for him now after barely seeing him as she did when they first met.

Kelly's POV

_Look at him, still handsome now as he was on the first day I met him. _

_Wait, am I starting to have feelings for him, again? We just barely saw each other after years of losing touch!_

_Oh, fiddly dee! I still care about him and I want to help him the best way I can, because, there are tragic events that are still fresh and etched in his mind now as they were, when they happened._

_Poor David! I feel absolutely sorry for him! _

_I wish he would tell me what his illness is, so, that way I could be here for him at all costs._

_I cannot believe I have these feelings for him, again! I can't believe we remembered each other after so long, but, thank the good lord that we did!_

_I am so sorry that he has suffered a lot of tragic events and has been in hiding._

_Then, again, who can blame him?_

_Not me!_

As Kelly kept battling her sudden feelings and everything inside her inner self, she went over to David and sat next to him. They were both unaware of each other's rejuvenated feelings towards one another, but, they knew that sooner or later, they'd have to confess them. However, they decided to wait for the right time to confess their feelings.

"You know, Kelly, you still look just as beautiful now as you did then." David was beginning to be mesmerized by her beauty.

"Oh, you!" Kelly jokingly slapped his arm.

"No, it's true, Kelly. You know, I'm glad to see you." David smiled.

"I am too, David. I'm glad you're alive and well. Did you know that I had been shot?" Kelly asked.

"Goodness, Kelly! I didn't know. Where were you shot?" David got a look of concern on his face.

"It was back in '81. Bosley and I were on a stakeout to catch Joe Danworth. When I confronted him, he pulled out a gun and shot me point blank in the head. I still have the scar, if you want to see it." Kelly pulled some of her hair back, revealing the scar.

"Dear God!" David looked at the scar and winced at the sight of it.

"I'm OK now and want to continue my job as Detective as long as I can with Townsend." Kelly fixed her hair.

"If I were you, I would be a little more careful, because, you never know when it could be fatal. I mean you got lucky in '81." David put his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, I know, but, when you become a Detective, danger is part, if not the full time of your job." Kelly told him.

"Same thing goes for anyone who becomes a Scientist, because, you do all kinds of experiments. Some that are safe and some that are dangerous. It all depends on the stuff you have. I mean you could have-" David stopped mid-sentence as he got a flashback of how he became the Hulk and quickly got off the subject, "Hey, Kelly, I'm tired from being in the desert. I think I ought to get some shut-eye for a while."

"OK, David. You can use the room I am in, if you'd like. I might go out and look for Sholto and his gang." Kelly opened the door to her room.

"OK, thanks, Kelly." David walked into the room, but, quickly walked out, "You sure you don't mind me using this room?"

"Of course, I don't mind. If I did, I wouldn't have offered it to you." Kelly replied.

"Thanks, Kelly." David smiled and shut the door.

* * *

Moments later, while Kelly was waiting around for Julie and Kris in order to discuss a game plan on how to nab Sholto and his gang before they possibly leave Casablanca, she was internally battling her feelings for David. She knew this couldn't and shouldn't be the time to suddenly go head-over-heels for someone, especially an old flame and be on a mission at the same time. However, she just couldn't help finding David attractive, again and sad at the same time. Surely, she wanted to help him overcome this fear that had taken control over him and had controlled his life ever since. She wanted to help him slowly move forward from the past, but, for now, she wanted to stay focused on bringing Sholto and his bunch to justice for all the crimes they had and continue to commit.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and she answered it. Kris and Julie walked in, pulled up two chairs, and sat down across from her. They discussed their plans on how to trail Sholto and his accomplices and fast, since Kris found out that they do plan to board a flight out of Casablanca to Rio De Janeiro early the next day. However, Julie came up with the plan to board the same flight, but, stay far behind them and split up in order to locate him. Kelly was nodding in agreement, but, not paying any attention due to the fact that her mind was laser focused on David. Kris and Julie noticed this and decided to ask her what was going on.

"Kelly, what's the matter?" Kris was concerned and knew there was something and someone on Kelly's mind.

"Why do you think there is anything the matter with me?" Kelly sounded as if she was a bit peeved at the question.

"Well, Julie and I noticed that you haven't been yourself since you saw that David guy and we just want to know if there is anything you haven't really told us." Kris tried to explain to her, in the hopes that Kelly would tell them more.

"How have I not been myself? I mean I-" Kelly was immediately cut off.

"Oh, cut the pretending, Kelly! Was there something that went on between you and David? I mean when I talked to him and mentioned your name, his eyes lit up and when Kris asked you if you remembered his last name, you acted as if you didn't remember and yet, you did. So, I am speaking for both Kris and myself when I ask, Is or Was there more about you and David? Don't say that you both are old friends, because, old friends do not react the way you and David did when you saw each other. Also, is Benson his true last name?" Julie was not about to go for any more nonsense from Kelly or David and wanted the truth just as much as Kris did, since they all believe in not keeping secrets from each other.

"Julie, that was a little stern." Kris didn't think Julie's confrontational tone was necessary.

"Well, I come from a no nonsense family and since, we're all fellow angels and friends, I believe there shouldn't be any secrets." Julie was standing her ground on her belief.

"That's true, so, how about it, Kelly?" Kris agreed with Julie and folded her arms.

"Why do you guys care about what went on between David and me?" Kelly was a bit annoyed.

"Curiosity." Julie bluntly told her.

"Well, if you-Now, wait a minute, you two! What went on between David and me, is really none of your business. I mean it is private. You've also heard of privacy and respecting one's privacy, right?" Kelly stood up and turned away from them.

"Kelly, if it hinders your ability to catch a criminal and if there is something bothering you, then it'd be better to just come out and tell us. I mean we are here for you and have been here for you for a while." Kris stood up from her chair.

"Yeah, so, tell us and maybe we can help, if we possibly can." Julie shrugged.

"Ok, well, if you want to know the answer to whether David and I were more than just friends, the answer is yes. We were once a couple a while back, before I joined/co-founded Townsend Agency with Jill, Sabrina, Bosley, and Charlie and before even going to the Police academy. After joining the police academy and all, we just lost touch and that was that." Kelly turned her attention to them.

"Aww, you two were a couple once? How romantic!" Kris put her hands together.

"See, Kelly, that wasn't hard, but, there's still something missing." Julie rubbed the back of her head.

"What is that?" Kelly turned to her.

"Is Benson his real last name?" Julie asked.

"If you really want to know, then ask him, because, I wouldn't feel right telling you without his consent." Kelly tilted her head to the side.

"I will, next time I see him." Julie nodded.

"Well, for now, let's go and try to stop Sholto and his goons before they board the next flight out of Casablanca." Kelly changed the subject.

Julie and Kris nodded and headed to the door. They were about to leave, when Julie turned her attention to Kelly, who wasn't budging.

"Aren't you going to come?" Julie had a weird look on her face.

"Yes. I just need to change." Kelly told her.

Julie nodded and shut the door as Kelly made it seem like she was about to go into her bedroom. However, she didn't go into the bedroom due to not wanting to disturb David's sleep, but, she ended up changing her mind and went inside the bedroom, real quietly. After shutting the door, she went over to one of her suitcases and went through it, in order to pick out something to change into. It wasn't long until, David started to toss and turn in his sleep. Kelly stopped what she was doing and watched, in concern, her old flame having what appeared to be a nightmare.

Inside David's dream

_The year was 1977, again and David was trying to help Laura get out of the car, despite knowing he wasn't strong enough, but, this wasn't stopping him. He kept on trying and trying in order to hopefully save his beloved wife, but, was unsuccessful._

_ The year switched to that of 1978, Carolyn was about to die and David was rushing to her aid, but, by the time he got to her, she collapsed and died in his arms._

_ Next, the year switched back to his childhood on the day his mother died. He kept trying to wake her, but, she wasn't waking up. Then, he ran out to get his father and demanded that his father save his mother, but, he was too late. His dear mother was already deceased._

_ Back to 1977, while escorting Mr. McGee out, the lab had exploded and Dr. Elaina Marks was trapped inside, yelling for David to come help her. After he and McGee were knocked off their feet and unconscious, David managed to get back on his feet and looked in the window in order to see if he could locate Elaina. _

_"Elaina! Elaina!" David yelled, putting his hand out as if he were about to reach her, but, was on the other side of the window and couldn't._

_There, she lay, wounded and unconscious. Looking like a corpse, despite some labored breathing._

As these memories kept running back and forth and left and right in David's mind, Kelly kept wondering what was going on and debated on whether or not to tap him awake. Soon enough, it was a good thing that she didn't, because, David jolted awake, his eyes glowing, shirt beginning to rip, and skin turning green. Kelly could not believe what was happening before her eyes; her old flame was now turning green and getting bigger. Not wanting to leave his side, she went out to the living room area, locked the front door, and went back inside the bedroom. David was beginning to growl as his transformation continued. Finally, he let out a loud, "Rrrrraaaahhhh!" as he was now fully transformed into the Hulk. Kelly was in between horrified and feeling sorry for him, because, she now knew why he had kept it a secret.

"Oh my God! David!" Kelly said, horror and sympathy filling her eyes.

The Hulk punched a hole in the wall and tore the clock off of the wall. He then proceeded to flip a table and smash a couple of chairs. As he continued his rampage, Kelly stood there, not knowing whether to leave or stay there. She knew that if he saw her, he wouldn't kill or harm her, at least she had hoped. However, it wasn't long until he did see her and tilted his head to the side, before coming toward her. Kelly decided to guide him toward her instead of being afraid and running away.

"Oh, David, now I know why you wouldn't tell me. I still believe you, either way." Kelly told him.

The Hulk stopped in his tracks and did a double take on her. It didn't take him long to realize that she wasn't a threat, but, still, confused, he stood there and looked her over.

"David, can you speak?" Kelly asked.

The Hulk grunted and growled in response.

"OK, well, can you walk towards me?" Kelly held out her hands and guided him.

The Hulk stared at her, before continuing to walk toward her and follow her guidance. He now trusted her and knew that she wasn't going to hurt him or anything. He got close to and right in front of her and stared at her hands, not knowing what to do next.

"OK, now grab my hands." Kelly nodded.

The Hulk continued staring at her hands and tilted his head side to side.

"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you or let anyone hurt you. I would never do those things to you, David. Now, please grab onto my hands." Kelly motioned for him to do so, while talking in a soothing tone of voice.

The Hulk understood and grabbed onto her hands, real gently. She then guided him toward the couch and helped him sit down. She sat down next to him soon afterward and rubbed his hands with her thumbs. She was really feeling more sorry for David than before and understood why he couldn't just simply come out and say it, but, she would have believed him either way. The Hulk kept looking into her eyes and she kept looking into his eyes and she saw the child-like gentle giant he was, instead of a monster. His eyes looked so human, but, he growled and grunted like a monster. She didn't care, though, because, this was David. The same David she once and still loved and cared about.

"David, you poor thing, what have you done to yourself? Whatever it is, we can get through it. I know we can. I know you may or may not understand this, but, I still care about you now as I did back then. I really wish we hadn't lost touch with each other, but, what do you do? Well, I'm just happy to have found you after many years. I really wish you would let go of what has been troubling you and quit hiding. You need to, at some point, settle down and not be on the run so much. However, I do understand why you have been and why you didn't tell me. I just want you to know that I will help you in any way I possibly can." Kelly's eyes glazed over as her heart was broken for him.

The Hulk stared at her and titled his head to the right side.

"David, I mean it when I truly say I care about you now like I did then. I mean it from my heart and soul and I would be a liar if I told you otherwise. I know we barely saw each other, but, my feelings for you have been rejuvenated like a lamp getting a new light bulb or like a...oh, I don't know...like a...like the electricity once a power outage is over. I just hope that you feel the same way towards me, but, if you don't, then I understand, but, just know that I will always care about you." Kelly rubbed his hands with her thumbs.

The Hulk kept looking back up at her and back down at her hands.

"You can let go of my hands now, David. It's OK, nobody will hurt you. Now, I'm going to hug you and you can hug back if you'd like." Kelly offered, as she slowly let the Hulk's hands drop from her grip and made a hugging gesture.

The Hulk slowly let his hands drop, titled his head, again, in confusion, and had a confused look on his face. However, Kelly slowly gave him a hug in order to show him and make him understand that he wasn't alone and nobody was going to hurt him. Feeling comfortable, safe, and somewhat loved, the Hulk slowly put his arms around her and gently embraced her in a hug. As she started to rub his back, Kelly also kept talking to him in a soothing tone of voice in order to continue showing him comfort and reassurance.

Soon enough, there was a knock on the door. This startled the Hulk to the point of starting to lose his calm and content feeling to that of protectiveness. He started growling and even snarling a little. Kelly saw this and immediately tried her best to calm him down, despite his protective side already dominating his calm side. She knew that if someone heard him, they'd be suspicious and would probably hurt him. She had to think fast in order to gain his trust, again, fearing that she may have already lost it. The knocking soon turned to intense banging, causing the Hulk to stand up from the couch and start toward the door.

"No, no, David, don't go to the door. Come with me to the couch." Kelly tried to instruct him to no avail.

The Hulk looked at the door and continued growling. He thought that he sensed danger and was going to protect Kelly at all costs. He had it in him to protect and help others, yet, he was always misunderstood when in the process of doing so. He did his usual pose and started knocking and throwing things around. Kelly went up to him, grabbed his arm, waved her finger as if she was saying, "No.", and motioned for him to follow her into the bedroom. The Hulk understood and followed her into the bedroom. Once they were inside the bedroom, he sat down on the bed and she put her hands on his shoulders and began rubbing them with her thumbs in order to help him calm himself. The knocking continued to intensify, but, seeing as Kelly wasn't afraid or feeling threatened, the Hulk began to feel the same way and even gazed at her, lovingly. Relieved to see that the Hulk had finally managed to calm himself, Kelly returned his loving gaze with a smile.

"See, David, there's nothing to be afraid of. For all we know, that knocking could be coming from my friends Kris and Julie. Now, just stay here and remain calm, while I check." Kelly gently told him, before getting up from the bed, "Remember David, just stay there and remain calm."

The Hulk looked as if he understood what she was saying and remained sitting on the bed. With confidence, Kelly shut the door to the bedroom and answered the front door. Thankfully, it was only Julie and Kris, again. She let them in and lightly shut the door behind them. As soon as she turned around, she couldn't help, but, notice that Kris and Julie were staring at the bit of wreckage the Hulk caused.

"Uh, Kelly, if I could ask, um, what happened in here?" Kris saw two chairs that had been thrown.

"It's a little disorganized." Kelly shrugged.

"We see that, but, what happened? I mean, you know, chairs don't throw themselves and I don't think you wo-" Julie was cut off.

"So, any news on Sholto and his gang?" Kelly quickly changed the subject, wanting to keep David and the Hulk her safe secret.

"Nope, but, we did get a hold of Bosley and he will be out here tomorrow morning. He is boarding the next flight to Casablanca." Julie told her.

"OK, good. So, Sholto and his little friends haven't left?" Kelly asked.

"So far, nothing. Just on the edge and look out for any moves he makes." Kris replied.

"Anyways, besides that, uh, does Bosley know about you and David? Does Charlie know?" Julie asked.

"Nope and if you guys don't mind, I'd like to keep it that way. For now, at least." Kelly looked to the side, briefly.

"Kelly, may we ask you something? Well, may I ask you something?" Kris walked up to her.

"Yes, Kris, what is it?" Kelly turned her attention to Kris.

"Do you still have feelings for David?" Kris asked.

"Wha-what makes you th-think that?" Kelly immediately felt her heart begin to beat fast.

"The way you both gazed at one another after not seeing each other for so long. I mean you gazed at him, the way Ilsa gazed at Rick in "Casablanca"." Julie had a smile beginning to form.

"I never saw that movie, but, you and David do remind me of the couple in the film, "Love Story". So, what is it? Yes or no?" Kris also had a smile beginning to form.

"Well, I may as well come out and tell you the truth...yes, I do still have feelings for David. I would be a liar and cheat if I said no." Kelly quickly looked down, expecting laughs or something negative.

"Awww! I wonder if he'll reciprocate the affections." Kris replied.

"That's so terrific! I hope you guys could get back together." Julie was smiling.

"You _really_ think I have a chance?" Kelly gave an odd look.

Kris and Julie exchanged glances, turned their attention back to Kelly, and nodded their heads.

"I don't know. I mean, he may not return the affections." Kelly looked away.

Meanwhile, inside the bedroom, the Hulk could hear what they were saying and smiled when he heard Kelly confess her feelings for him/David to them. He surprisingly still kept calm, since Kelly didn't feel threatened and wasn't scared.

"Oh, come on, Kelly. He needs you and you need someone in your life." Kris hinted.

"Yeah, but, I don't know. I mean it was long ago that we were an item and now, things may be different." Kelly shook her head.

"Oh, just be patient and give it time. He'll realize it, sooner or later." Julie patted her on the shoulder.

"Maybe, you guys are right." Kelly shrugged.

"Of course, we are." Kris gave her a side hug.

"Well, let me get changed and then we can try to trail Sholto and his creeps." Kelly made a move to her bedroom, but, was stopped by Kris. "What?"

"You sure that you can handle the case with us? I mean maybe you should find David and confess your feelings to him?" Kris openly suggested.

"Of course, I can handle the case. I mean after all, I have to put my emotions and feelings for David aside and deal with it, later." Kelly tried to put on a straight face, despite knowing that her feelings for David were taking over her whole attitude right now.

"Kelly, you can't handle a case when you're in love. Go find David and spend time with him, we can handle this and when Bos gets here, he can handle it with us." Kris rubbed her shoulder.

"But, I-" Kelly was immediately cut off.

"Kelly, it's fine. I mean Charlie will understand, Bos will understand, and we understand." Julie added.

"I mean we have handled cases without you, before, so, this won't be any different." Kris told her.

"So, what do you say, Kel?" Julie asked.

"You guys, I'm fine. I mean I don't want anyone thinking I am a wayward detective or anything. After all, I am a co-founder of Townsend and I-" Kelly was at a loss for words.

"Look, Kelly, go to David. We can see it in your eyes that you are still crazy about him now as you were long ago, even though it has barely been two or more hours since you saw each other, but, listen to your heart and tell him how you feel. We're sure he feels the same way, but, is waiting for you to say it first, so, that way he won't come off too strong or you won't think of him as weird." Kris' eyes glazed over as she said that to Kelly.

"She's right, Kelly. You cannot deny your feelings, because, your heart still desires the one whom you did call the love of your life. You cannot try to bury it away in your mind, because, you know you still love David and David probably still loves you. Plus, you two would make a perfect couple, I mean it has been a while since you fell in love or were even in love, let alone, a relationship. Think about it, Kelly." Julie added.

"Well, you guys are right, I still love and care about David. I just hope he feels the same way towards me. After all, it has been a while since we last saw each other and to be perfectly honest, when I saw him, again, I felt that warm fuzzy feeling and I usually don't feel that way around just _any _guy. You know what? I will go to David and tell him." Kelly nodded her head.

Inside the bedroom, the Hulk gave a smile and even had tears streaming down his face, since he too felt the same way toward her and was touched to hear her say that she still cared for and loved him. However, he kept listening, while waiting for her to come back into the bedroom.

"Well, we're going to go out and trail Sholto, you go on and find David." Kris headed out of the door.

"Good luck, Kelly." Julie said, before shutting the door and leaving.

With confidence, Kelly locked the door and went back inside the bedroom. She saw and knew that the Hulk had heard what she said and was crying, while smiling at the same time. Feeling as if she hurt his feelings, she sat next to him and hugged him, trying to comfort him, even though those tears of his weren't sad tears, they were happy tears.

"I know you heard me, David, but, I didn't say that I don't love you. I do love you and I still care about you now as I did then. I would be a damn liar if I said otherwise. Please don't be sad and please don't cry." Kelly said, while comforting him.

As the Hulk continued to hug her, he slowly began transforming back into David. Once back to his normal form, they still held each other in their arms.

"Kelly?" David said.

"Yes, David?" Kelly asked.

"Are we hugging?" David asked.

"Yes, we are and there's something I need to tell you, now that you're in your regular form and not all green." Kelly released him from her hug.

"Oh dear God! You saw me transform? I could have killed you!" David was horrified.

"No, David, you wouldn't have killed me. In fact, I managed to see the softer side of that thing you turned into and quite frankly, I now understand why you hid it from me and have been on the run." Kelly put her hand on his shoulder. "How did it happen, David?"

"Kelly, I cannot-" David stopped mid-sentence.

"David, I saw you transform into it and I managed to calm you down and even get some affections out of you. So, please, don't try to hide it and don't start the _"I could have killed you!"_, _"You could have been badly hurt!"_, or _"The thing is a killer!" _business, because, I will not believe it, for even a measly second and that would be insulting." Kelly sounded a bit stern.

"Well...if you promise to not give me up to Jack McGee or any reporter, then I'll tell you." David gave her a look.

"David, you really shouldn't even worry about me doing that sort of thing, I mean after all, I lo-I mean I still care abou-you're a good friend and I would protect you no matter what. So, please, tell me, honey, I mean David." Kelly almost let it slip about her feelings toward him, but, quickly covered it up.

"OK, Kelly, I'll-Wait, did you just call me, honey?" David got a weird look on his face.

"Skip it and tell me about how you became that green thing." Kelly tried her best to avoid the subject.

"Kelly, do you still-" David was cut off, again.

"David, can we not talk about it right now." Kelly slightly raised her voice.

"Kelly, is there something on your mind that you need to get out?" David had concern in his voice.

"Oh, who am I kidding? Yes, David, I do." Kelly quickly stood up and turned her back to him.

"Well, please, let it out." David also stood up.

"Tell you what? I already did." Kelly turned to him.

"No, you di-Wait, you mean you still have feelings for me?" David asked.

"Yes, David, I do. I still care about and love you now as I did back then. I never ever felt this way about any of my old flames before and when I saw you, I had that warm bubbly fuzzy feeling all over again and I never do for just anybody." Kelly quickly looked down. "If you don't feel the same toward me, I'll understand."

"Kelly, I-I never-I never forgot about the lovely times we had and quite frankly, I still have feelings for you, too. I know that we just saw each other, you saw me in that form, and despite my usual urge to go on the run, I don't feel that urge anymore, now that I see you and look into your eyes. I never thought I would ever fall in love, again after the deaths Laura, Carolyn, and Elaina, but, after seeing you, again, I have begun to realize that it's crazy." David put his hands on her shoulders.

"What's crazy?" Kelly asked.

"To think that I would never fall in love again, but, once I saw you, the feeling of love has since re-ignited itself and I feel...happy for the first time in...forever." David's face lit up with a smile.

"That's exactly how I feel, David. I haven't been in real serious relationships in a while. I always did wonder how we lost touch with each other and if you were alright. Once, I found out that you allegedly died, I was truly devastated, but, I don't have to be devastated anymore, because, now I'm here and have found you alive and well." Kelly smiled back at him.

"Well, what do you say, Kelly?" David asked.

"I say let's take it slowly, because, if we rushed into it and ended up either unhappy or heart broken almost immediately, we'd regret it. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but, soon and for the rest of our lives." Kelly looked into his eyes.

"Did you just recite a line from "Casablanca"?" David recognized the line she recited.

"Yes, and I changed it a bit. After all, it was the first movie we saw on our first date." Kelly reminded him.

"Yupp, we always were Rick and Ilsa. It is fun to remember the good times we had. I believe we lost touch when we moved away from each other after graduating high school. Remember we tried to have a long distance relationship." David started reminiscing about the old times.

"Yes, I do remember that, but, afterward, we stopped writing each other. Then, I went on to go to the police academy and be right where I am now. I remember you went on to being a scientist." Kelly also started reminiscing.

"What kind of a scientist, I am? I lose my wife, Laura to a car accident, overdose on gamma radiation, turn into the green thing every time I am either stressed, angry, in pain, or whenever, have local reporter Jack McGee on my tail after encountering a little girl and her father and scaring them while I was the green thing, survive and get blamed for a lab accident which caused the death of Dr. Elaina Marks, go on the run, try to make amends with my sister Helen and my father, get married again to Dr. Carolyn Fields, have her die of a terminal brain disease, and then continue to be on the run until I came here to Casablanca and reunite with you. I'm still the green thing and haven't found a cure for it, so, I am not Albert Einstein or scientist of the year. I don't deserve the noble prize." David lamented.

"Well, at least you know how to keep your pants up and have a good hairstyle. Einstein didn't." Kelly started to chuckle.

"Kelly can I ask you something?" David tried to keep a straight face despite, a little laughter escaping.

"Yes?" Kelly said.

"What in the world do you see in me?" David asked.

"Why are you asking this?" Kelly chuckled.

"Because, I'm not Galileo or Einstein, when it comes to brains. I'm neither Valentino, Bogart, John Travolta nor even Freddie Mercury when it comes to looks and I am neither Apollo nor Hercules when it comes to strength." David told her.

"What would I need with them when I have you, David?" Kelly folded her arms.

"Well, Hercules was a lot stronger and saved Cassiopeia at the end, Freddie Mercury had beautiful long hair, Travolta could dance, and both Einstein and Galileo had brains and were good scientists or whatever they were." David replied.

"Well, you're Dr. David Banner and I love you for who you are and to be honest, I believe you should quit trying to rid yourself of the green dude, because, I like him too and he is also very cool. After all, it is like having my own version of "Popeye, the sailor man", only the green dude doesn't stutter like Popeye does." Kelly put her arm around him.

"You like the green thing I turn into?" David was confused.

"Yes, I do, because, I believe that I found a way to calm him down." Kelly told him.

"You _really _think you could calm me down when I turn into it?" David put his hand behind his head.

"I know so, because, I talked to you in a soothing and calming tone of voice and you were calm almost immediately. However, when you turn into it, you also save lives, too, so, if I were you, David, I wouldn't be so hell bent on _"getting rid of" _it. You can learn to live with it." Kelly nodded her head.

"Well...if you're willing to be in a relationship with a Jekyll and Hyde, then be my guest." David stood up, grabbed a shirt out of his bag, and put it on.

"Of course, I am willing to be in a relationship. We were together once, so, a second time wouldn't hurt, but, like I said, let's take things slowly." Kelly got off the bed.

"You know something, Kelly?" David said, with a smile on his face.

"What, David?" Kelly asked.

"I'm really lucky to have you in my life, again after so long." David gazed into her eyes.

"So am I, David. After all, you must Keep Yourself Alive, because, Honey, even though it'll take some time, you'll survive."Kelly gazed back at him, lovingly.

David gave a smile and zipped up his bag. He felt like a new man and happy at that, because, it had been a while since he felt this way and had feelings for anybody. He knew that he still cared for and loved Kelly and he wanted to respect her wishes to take this reborn relationship slowly, but, what he was going to have to understand was that he would have to live with being the Hulk and not be so hell bent on getting rid of the Hulk. Part of him was still confused on why Kelly liked the Hulk and wanted him to keep that side of him. He also knew that he had been living with being the Hulk and being on the run all the time, but, this time, he didn't feel the urge to run away anymore. _"Maybe, Kelly's love and care for me might make me want to settle down and stop running. I mean I do deserve happiness and maybe I can live with being the green thing. Maybe." _He thought.

What's next for these two?

To Be Continued...


	3. Somebody To Love

Angel in love with the Incredible Hulk

Ch. 3:

**Somebody To Love**

_David and Kelly just confessed their feelings toward each other and they both reciprocated each other's affections. Afterward, Kelly told him that she wouldn't mind being in a relationship with his alter ego, either. At first he was completely thrown off guard, but, he was slowly coming to terms with and accepting that, while at the same time respecting her wishes to take their relationship slowly, since neither of them wanted to have it end in heart break almost immediately. What's next for our love birds?_

"Kelly, don't you have a drug lord to be going after?" David asked.

"I thought I did too, but, Julie and Kris told me that they would handle it along with our friend, Bos." Kelly tilted her head to the side.

"Why? They don't think you could handle the case?" David seemed confused and thought that Julie and Kris had no confidence in her. This made him a bit peeved.

"They know I can. I know I can, but, they don't think I can at the moment." Kelly shrugged.

"Kelly, you should go join them on this case. Show them that you can handle it. I mean what friends are they, if they think you're not competent enough to handle the case?!" David folded his arms.

"Well, they told me to spend time with you and I do plan on doing that, of course. I think it is, because, of my feelings for you that they think I may get sidetracked. It's cool." Kelly tried to brush it off.

"But, Kelly, I don't want to feel that I am serving as a distraction. I mean you are a detective and you need to nab that drug lord." David firmly said.

"I know I do, but, what will you do?" Kelly asked.

"I'll manage and if there's trouble, well, the other guy will come out." David chuckled.

"That is true. Well, I hope the girls come back and update me about where Sholto and his gang are headed, if they are planning on leaving Casablanca tonight." Kelly told him.

"Why don't you go on and meet up with them? I can wait here." David offered.

"Nah, I'd rather wait for them to come to me. Besides, walking over here from the first and third floor, won't hurt them a bit." Kelly sounded a bit motherly when she said that.

"Uh, Kelly, how will they react if they see us in the same room with one bedroom?" David liked it when she sounded motherly, but, he quickly got concerned about Julie, Kris, and Bosley's possible reaction at seeing him if/when they come to the room to give her updates.

"Oh, they'll be happy for us, once we tell them that there is no "_funny"_ business going on in a relationship that is slowly building up." Kelly was not at all concerned about Julie, Bos, and Kris would think, once she explained to them, "Besides, what I do on my own time is really my business and what we do is our business."

"Yeah, but, they may be the type to get the wrong idea and think, well, you know." David didn't want to say the next part, let alone think about it.

"Oh, David, they wouldn't even think that way, let alone get the "_wrong idea" _of anything. They'd be happy for us." Kelly gave him a look, before rolling her eyes.

"You sure?" David asked.

"Positive." Kelly nodded her head and pat him on the shoulder.

"You don't think they'd tell Jack McGee anything, right?" David looked down.

"I cross my heart and hope to live long, because, I promise you that we would never let anything slip to that McGee character. Now, speaking of McGee, why would he want to be hunting you?" Kelly asked.

"Well, you see after I became the green thing, I guess I must've spooked a little girl who needed help and her dad shot at me. Then, they must've told McGee who then came to the lab that Elaina and I were working at and trying to figure out what had happened to me, because, at that time, I was completely unaware of the fact that I became the Hulk whenever it was triggered. So, McGee thought I knew more than what I was letting on, in which I was and I knew that if I told him that I overdosed on gamma radiation in order to have superhuman strength, so, that way I could save people and not have a repeat of Laura's death, well, he would have had the press all over me and probably had me arrested for _"practicing witchcraft"_, which I wasn't. I was just merely doing a scientific experiment. All scientists do experiments. Some crazier than others and mine was crazy." David lamented.

"Well, McGee should learn that the uh what did you call the thing you turn into?" Kelly was thrown off guard after hearing the word "Hulk".

"He calls it the Hulk. I guess, because, he isn't the jolly green giant." David quipped with a bit of sarcasm.

"Well, I'll call it the Hulk, too, because, that sounds like a cool name rather than green thing. Anyways, he should learn to drop the charges on the Hulk, because, clearly the Hulk has the mind of a child and will only be angry, well, protective when he senses danger. He has your mind, heart, and soul, David. The Hulk isn't a killer." Kelly told him.

"I'm glad you think so, because, I feared being around people, knowing that I become the Hulk, basically whenever and I don't want to put anyone in danger, but, if you feel protected, then I guess I shouldn't be afraid to be around you or anyone else. However, I just can't let Mr. McGee get his paws on me, let alone see me. Kelly, you, Julie, Kris, and that Bosley person better promise me that you won't let anything slip to Mr. McGee." David pleaded.

"David, I already promised that I wouldn't and I'll make sure that Julie, Bos, and Kris understand, too. After all, I do love you and would never let anything bad happen to you." Kelly said it all real fast.

"You, what?" David's eyes lit up as soon as he heard her say the three magic words.

"I...love you, David." Kelly said it, again, this time with more confidence.

"I love you, too, Kelly." David smiled and gave her a very long hug.

Kelly then let go of her grip in the hug and just stared into David's eyes. David stared back into hers and before either of them knew it, they shared their first kiss.

* * *

_Later on..._

After Kris and Julie briefed Bosley on what was going on and about Kelly and David, they were heading to Kelly's room in order to inform her on their plans regarding Sholto and his goons and on whether or not Kelly confessed her feelings to David. What they didn't know was that David was in there when Kelly told Kris and Julie and that David was the Hulk. Boy, were they in for a surprise, if there was any, yet.

They finally reached Kelly's room and knocked on the door. Kelly went to the door, answered it, and let the trio in.

"Hey, Kelly." Bosley greeted as he pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Hi, Bos. You got here real fast." Kelly greeted back.

"I heard about you and David from Kris and Julie and I just have to say that I hope you did confess your feelings to him and I hope he reciprocated them." Bosley smiled.

Kelly's only response was a smile on her face that was turning to that of rosy red, which indicated that she was blushing.

"Well, Kelly?" Kris asked.

"What are your plans regarding Sholto and his little petty thugs?" Kelly tried to change the subject.

"We'll tell you after you tell us about David." Kris replied.

"First, let's go over on how we will trail Sholto and those little punks." Kelly gave her a stern look.

"Well, so far, of what I know, they do plan on taking the next flight to Rio, sometime next week. Now, once they board that flight, we will board the same flight, only in third class. Then, once in Rio, we will split up, so, that way we won't be detected by his men, right away." Bosley told them.

"Sounds good to me." Kelly nodded her head.

"Now, tell us about you and David." Kris chimed in.

"Yeah, did you find him and confess your feelings? How did he react?" Julie eagerly asked.

"Well, yes I did find him and yes, I confessed my feelings." Kelly started.

"How did he react?" Julie asked, again.

"Do you want the truth?" Kelly asked.

"Yes." Julie nodded.

"He returned the affection, in which I was really surprised, yet, happy at the same time, so, it is with a smile on my face and a heavy heart that I say that I found somebody to love." Kelly's smile made everyone else smile and happy for her.

"Awww, I knew he would!" Julie couldn't contain her happiness.

"With that being said, could you three excuse me for a moment?" Kelly asked.

"Sure." Kris nodded.

Kelly went inside her bedroom and shut the door. However, it wasn't long until David came out from taking a shower and was already fully clothed. Once he saw Kelly, he couldn't help it and gave her another kiss.

"David, my friends are here and I think it is about time that you meet them." Kelly said.

"Kelly, do I have to tell them my real name or can I still go by my alias until we both feel it is the right time to let them know my true identity?" David hesitantly asked.

"Go by your alias for now and once we feel it is the right time, then reveal to them that you are Dr. David Banner and that _"Benson" _is just an alias in order to protect yourself and then, maybe tell them your story of becoming the Hulk." Kelly put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Kelly. You truly are the best. Now, I too know that I may have finally found somebody to love." David said with a smile, before grabbing her hand and walking slowly to the door.

Kelly then opened the door and began to slowly walk out of her bedroom, while holding David's hand.

"Kelly, di-" Kris was cut off.

"Kris, Julie, and Bos, I would love to introduce you to my love, David." Kelly said, as she slowly guided David out of the bedroom.

"How do you all do?" David greeted as he came out of the bedroom.

"We're great. How do you do?" Bosley asked.

"Well, I'm better and happier now, since I found Kelly, after years of losing touch with her. I really haven't been this happy in a long long time." David said, while gazing at Kelly, lovingly.

After hearing that, Kris and Julie's eyes began to glaze over, despite their effort to stay strong. They, along with Bosley, were happy for Kelly and David and to Julie, this was definitely the modern version of "Rick and Ilsa", only this time she hoped that this version "Rick and Ilsa" would stay together unlike the film version, which had them part ways at the end. Bosley was glad to see Kelly happy and content with her first love. It didn't really remind him of any romantic film. Kelly and David were both relieved that they didn't take David being in her room, quite the _wrong_ way and that there was nothing, but, happiness from the trio. It didn't take her long to let them know, that if they were going to Rio De Janeiro, David was coming with them, in which they were ok with it and surprisingly, the usually wanting to go on the run, David, was cool with it, as well, since he knew that Kelly would be there for him and that he would serve as protection, if she or any of them needed it.

"So, when do you think Sholto will leave for Rio?" Kelly asked.

"Probably next week, if not, then probably tomorrow or the next day. It just depends." Bosley told her.

"Interesting. He never seems to know what he wants to do. I hope we could apprehend him and his little creeps, once and for all." Julie chimed in.

"Well, let's each of us keep tabs on them, so, that way they don't leave unexpectedly and we're still here." Kris suggested.

"I think that was only being planned out, Kris." Kelly tilted her head to the side, briefly.

"Is there anything I could possibly do?" David offered.

"Spend time with me." Kelly joked.

"Of course, hun, but, seriously, is there anything I could do?" David chuckled and put her.

"Well, would you mind also keeping tabs on Sholto and his gang? Like see what they're doing and listen to what they are talking about, without being noticed." Julie told him.

"OK, sounds easy." David nodded his head.

"You sure you don't mind?" Bosley asked.

"Mind? I'm willing to be of any help, if I possibly can." David told him.

"Wow! Thank you, David. That's really noble of you." Bosley said.

"Well, what did I tell you guys? He isn't just _any_ guy I met. He is something special to me." Kelly looked up at David.

"Thank you, Kelly. I really appreciate that." David was touched by what she said.

"Well, let's get some shut eye and see what tomorrow brings us. Hopefully, Sholto and his punks don't leave, just yet." Bosley told them.

"Probably a good idea, Bos." Kris said.

"Yupp, we all could use it." Julie said, as she walked out of the room, only to quickly turn back, "Goodnight, Kelly and David."

"Night, Julie." Kelly and David both said.

Kris and Bosley gave a "goodnight" nod, before closing the door and heading to their rooms, leaving David and Kelly alone, once again. They didn't really mind being alone, since it gave them time to make up for lost times and reminisce about everything, plus, keep the Hulk a safe secret until they felt it was safe to tell Bos, Kris, and Julie.

They soon turned off the lights, went into the bedroom, and turned in for the night, but, not before, sharing another embrace.

What is next for these two? Will they nab Sholto and his thugs? Will David possibly ask Kelly an important question?

To Be Continued...


	4. We Will Rock You

Angel in love with the Incredible Hulk

Ch. 4:

**We Will Rock You**

_Bosley just showed up, found out about David and Kelly, and, along with Kris and Julie, was very glad Kelly had finally found someone who, in his eyes, completed her. While they discussed their plan on trailing Sholto and his creeps, David offered to help them in any way he could, which oddly enough was something he wouldn't normally do, let alone agree to no longer be in hiding, but, something, he wasn't ready to let slip to Julie, Kris, and Bos was the fact that he was indeed the Hulk. He and Kelly both felt that they needed to wait until they felt it was the right time to tell them. What'll happen next?_

The next day, Kelly was up and about, getting ready to head downstairs for breakfast. David was still in the deepest sleep he had ever been in. For the first time, he actually got through a night without turning into the Hulk and something about being with Kelly made him feel more at peace and content. Kelly leaned down and gave him a kiss on the forehead, before heading downstairs to meet up with Bos, Kris, and Julie.

Once downstairs, she grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down across from Kris. As they were enjoying their breakfast, Bosley told them that he had some new tabs on Sholto and his thugs and how soon they would be heading to Rio.

"So, tomorrow morning at 5AM, they'll be boarding the next flight to Rio De Janeiro?" Kelly asked.

"Yup and I scheduled us for the same flight. Now, once we get to Rio, we must split up, so, that way Sholto and his associates do not know that we are hot on his tail, otherwise, he may check out of Rio before we even have time to get to him. We have to remember that Sholto is a very fast moving guy." Bosley told her.

"Yeah, he must be. Well, it'll be hard to trail him in the jungles of Rio, but, hopefully, we finally capture him and bring him to justice. He needs to be stopped." Kelly took another sip of her coffee.

"You know something? I'm really glad that David has decided to help us in any way he could. I just hope we don't run into that horrible green creature, again." Julie chimed in.

"What green creature is this, Julie?" Bosley asked.

"Bos, it's a horrible looking thing. When we were subdued by Sholto and his goons and after David was knocked aside, that green thing just showed up out of nowhere, threw them around like rag dolls, and then, it carried Kelly off to a wooded area." Julie shuddered at the mere thought of the Hulk.

"It's huge, Bos! It's very huge and monstrous looking!" Kris added.

"Yikes! It sounds terrible and in that case, I do hope we don't encounter it." Bosley also shuddered.

Kelly, who knew they were talking about David, got really offended by the way they were talking about him, but, wanting to respect her boyfriend's privacy, kept her mouth shut, even though the feeling of offense was showing in her eyes.

"You alright, Kelly?" Bosley asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." Kelly was clearly lying.

"Did you encounter the green thing?" Bosley asked.

"I only caught a glimpse of it." Kelly lied through her teeth.

"And it didn't frighten you?" Bosley raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I didn't really fully see it, Bos. I just caught a quick glimpse of it, but, of what I saw, I wasn't frightened or anything, since, it saved my life along with Kris and Julie's lives." Kelly said, before taking another sip of coffee.

Pretty soon, David was walking toward them, after deciding he would come downstairs to join them, instead of staying hidden.

"Hi, David." Kelly waved at him.

"Hi, beautiful." David greeted as he bent down and gave her a little peck on the cheek, before sitting next to her, "So, are there any updates on Sholto and his little gremlins?".

"As a matter of fact there is, David. Tomorrow morning at 5AM, he and his _"little friends" _will be taking the next flight to Rio, so, we, in turn, are all scheduled to be on that flight. Once we arrive to Rio, we will split up, so, that way neither Sholto nor any of his lackies will detect us, right away and go off some place else to hide." Bosley told him.

"OK, well, in that case, I hope we all find and catch them. Plus, like I have said before, I am willing to help in any way, shape, and/or form." David nodded.

"Well, we definitely will rock them. I mean they'll have mud on their faces and be big disgraces, after they kick their cans all over the place." Kelly muttered.

"Kelly, did you just say some of the lyrics to Queen's song "We Will Rock You" ?" David raised an eyebrow after recognizing those lyrics.

"Sort of." Kelly shrugged and awkwardly smiled.

"So, David, have you heard about the green thing that runs around from place to place and-" Kris was immediately cut off.

"David, would you like anything to eat or cup of coffee or both?" Kelly quickly shifted the subject.

"A cup of coffee would be fine." David told her.

Kelly stood up, got him a cup of coffee, gave it to him, and sat back down.

"Thank you." David took a sip of the coffee.

"So, at what time should we all be heading to the air port tomorrow?" Kelly asked.

"Well, since, they are boarding the 5AM flight, we should be up around at least 3:30AM." Bosley told her.

"Wow! That sure doesn't give us a lot of time for sleep, that is." Kelly took a sip of her coffee, "But, if it helps us nab Sholto and his cronies and finally bring them to justice, putting an end to their crime sprees once and for all, then it is worth it, I suppose."

"I just hope we catch him." Bosley replied, monotonously.

"I just hope we don't run into...you know what." Julie told them, before standing up and going to get a cup of ice water.

"Well, we won't have to be in this desert anymore. I mean think about it, once we get to Rio, it will be a bit colder." Kris chimed in.

"It'll be more jungle-like, you mean and probably hotter. Now, for cold, you're thinking of Siberia, Greenland, Canada, Russia, Denmark, Greece, Germany, France, Italy, Spain, and probably even, Iceland. No pun intended." David told her.

"Iceland?" Kelly turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"I said no pun intended." David tried to keep a straight face.

"Iceland?" Kris and Julie asked.

"Apparently, they don't realize that Iceland is an _actual_ place." Bosley joked.

"Is it a real place?" Julie asked.

"Yes, but, it is pretty small. Probably just as small as Liechtenstein." David nodded his head.

"Liechtenstein?" Kris had a confused look on her face.

"Yes, Liechtenstein is also a real place." David told her.

"Of all the places, David, you say Iceland and Liechtenstein. Of all the places in the world and you name those two, especially, Iceland regarding cold weather." Kelly tried to contain laughter.

"I said no pun intended." David rolled his eyes.

"Ignore them, David." Bosley pat him on the shoulder.

"He can ignore Kris and Julie, but, he has to put up with me." Kelly joked.

"With pleasure, which reminds me, I'm going to go to a store real fast. I'll be right back." David gave her a peck on the cheek, before leaving to go to the store.

"I wonder what he is going to buy. Maybe a souvenir or something." Bosley was a bit curious.

While they were finishing up breakfast, David indeed was at a store, but, it wasn't just any store, it was a jewelry store. He proceeded to buy two black velvet boxes. One small and the other one big. Afterward, he headed back to the hotel.

* * *

_Meanwhile back at the hotel_

Kelly, Bos, Kris, and Julie had finished their breakfast and were going different directions to see if they could spot Sholto and his members. Soon enough, just as Kelly was slowly backing up, she bumped into someone and immediately got started. Luckily for her, that someone was David who had a smile on his face.

"David, thank God it was you. I got scared for a minute." Kelly breathed a sigh of relief.

"Kelly, I have a surprise for you." David told her.

"Yeah, you surprised me by being behind me." Kelly nodded her head.

"No, it's a special surprise. Let's go inside the room real quick." David went to the elevator and motioned for her to follow him.

She followed him into the elevator and the doors shut.

Once they got to the second floor, they headed straight to their room, went inside, and shut the door.

"OK, David, what is this surprise?" Kelly asked.

David handed her the big black velvet box, while still sporting a smile on his face. She proceeded to open the box and immediately got a smile on her face.

"Well?" David asked.

"Oh, David, I-I don't know what to-I mean I never-I don't know how I will ever repay you." Kelly was at a loss for words due to being surprised and happy that David thought of getting her something.

"Well, do you like it?" David was eager to know.

"I don't like it, David, I love it!" Kelly took the necklace out of the box and put it on, "It's so beautiful, David. I don't know how I will ever ever repay you. I mean I owe you the national debt of gratitude."

"Kelly, you don't have to repay me, I wanted to get you a gift. After all, we are boyfriend/girlfriend and that symbolizes my love for you. Plus, it's a beautiful necklace on a beautiful lady." David said in a charming suave tone.

"Oh, you." Kelly said before giving him a kiss on the lips, "I'm so lucky to have you."

"So am I, Kelly. I'm glad you liked the necklace." David held her tight in his arms.

"Well, let's go back out there in case, you know who is roaming around." Kelly rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to go put my things away first, then I'll be out." David told her.

"OK." Kelly said, before opening the door and leaving the room.

Then, just as she was about to walk down the hall, she was grabbed by Paul and quickly muffled before she could possibly let out a scream.

"Hi, there, pretty girl. Remember me?" Paul sinisterly asked.

Kelly kept flailing in his arms and trying to fight him off.

"I see that Paul has gotten you." Randy walked toward them with his switchblade pointed at Kelly.

"So, you think you will foil our boss' plans?!" Paul twisted her arm.

"Well, think, again, because, you're not going to!" Randy sinisterly stroked Kelly with his switchblade.

Kelly, repulsed and scared, despite trying hard not to show it, managed to kick the switchblade out of Randy's hand, causing it to stick into the wall. Infuriated, Paul threw and pinned her to the ground. After Randy grabbed a piece of duct tape and gagged her, Paul then proceeded to slowly start ripping Kelly's dress off.

_Meanwhile inside Kelly and David's room_

David, who was about to come out and join Kelly, heard her muffled cries along with the two creeps beginning to assault her and despite knowing that he could turn into the Hulk, decided to go out and confront the two assailants and save Kelly.

"Where's your boyfriend, huh?!" Randy asked in an unfriendly tone.

"Where are your other pathetic friends, baby?!" Paul managed to strip Kelly of her dress.

However, before he could do any more harm to her, he was knocked out cold as a result from David breaking a vase over his head.

"Oh, well, look who decided to show up!" Randy snarked.

"Leave her alone." David firmly said.

"What if I don't?!" Randy sassed.

"If you don't, then I'll be very angry, so, it's best that you skip off, right now." David took a step closer.

"Why don't you get lost?!" Randy kept Kelly pinned down.

"Young man, don't make me angry, you wouldn't like me when I'm angry!" David warned.

"Oh, _"Mr. Tough Guy"_ is going to get angry! Should I start running?!" Randy mocked, "Look, you won't do shit, so, piss off, before I start on you!"

"I'm warning you!" David slightly raised his voice.

"_I'm warning you!_" Randy mocked, again.

"Look, I'm serious, you better back off and leave her alone, otherwise all hell will break loose!" David told him.

"I'm not afraid of you." Randy took down one of Kelly's bra straps and started stroking her shoulder.

Suddenly, another thug came up behind David and held him back from trying to save Kelly.

"Thank you, Sean." Randy said, as he started running his fingers through Kelly's hair.

Kelly, despite trying to fight off Randy, was overpowered by him and just trying to hide her fear as he proceeded to start assaulting her.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" David yelled, as his eyes started glowing.

"Hey, Randy, you got-Aaaahhh!" Sean screamed as he saw that David had indeed transformed into the Hulk right in his arms.

The Hulk broke free from his grip, picked him up, and threw him like a rag doll. Then, he turned his attention to Randy and walked toward him.

"Oh, relax, baby, it'll-" Randy stopped mid-sentence as he saw the Hulk standing over him, "Oh, no! Not you, again!"

The Hulk did his usual pose and growled at him. Randy screamed, got off of Kelly, and went to run off, but, was grabbed by the Hulk and thrown into the wall. Sean, having gotten up, grabbed a chair, and went to hit the Hulk with it, only for the Hulk to break it with his fist. Scared stiff, Sean ran off to hide, leaving Randy at the Hulk's mercy. However, Hulk gave chase and finally caught up to him, just as he was about to get into the elevator and was thrown down a flight of stairs. As Sean looked up, the Hulk did his usual pose, again followed by a growl, and ran back to where Kelly and Randy were. Seeing that Randy was out cold, the Hulk picked Kelly up and held her in a hug until she came to. It wasn't long until she came to, saw the Hulk looking at her, and got a relieved smile on her face.

"Oh, David, you saved me!" Kelly gave the Hulk a hug, "You're my hero!"

The Hulk gave a smile and kept hugging her.

"I love you, David." Kelly said, again, before giving the Hulk a peck on the cheek.

The Hulk let out a few gentle growls and grunts, before, slowly giving her a peck on the cheek. This was the first time that the Hulk had ever shown those kind of emotions before. He then looked over his shoulder, saw her dress laying on the ground, went over, picked it up, and went to hand it back to her.

"Thank you, David, but, I have another one that I will put on." Kelly went over to the door of their room and motioned for him to follow her.

The Hulk obediently followed her and they went inside their room.

"David, I owe you the national debt. I mean you saved my life,twice, now and you gave me a necklace. I-I am very glad to have you back in my life and I really couldn't ask for better, because, nobody is better than you are." Kelly sat down on the couch and pat it in order for him to sit down.

The Hulk sat down next to her and gazed into her eyes, again.

"I really don't know how I could ever thank you, because, just saying thank you, to me, isn't enough." Kelly put her hand on his shoulder.

The Hulk got a concerned look on his face after noticing a small bruise on the right side of her forehead and pointed at it.

"What's the matter, David?" Kelly saw the look on the Hulk's face and got a look of confusion.

The Hulk moved her bangs and kept staring at the bruise.

"What is it?" Kelly asked.

The Hulk tapped the bruise, then pointed to the right side of his forehead as if to show her.

"Is there something on my-Ow! I just lightly touched the right side of my forehead and it hurt." Kelly took two of her fingers, tapped the bruise, brought her two fingers away from her forehead and looked to see if there was blood, "Well, there's no blood, thankfully."

The Hulk grabbed her hand and gently held it, while looking into her eyes, yet again.

"If you weren't here, David, I would have probably been killed by those rascals. I'm relieved that none of them managed to rape me." Kelly told him.

The Hulk took off his tattered shirt and put it around Kelly, so, that way she would feel more modest.

"Thank you, David, but, you didn't have to do that." Kelly rubbed his cheek with her finger, very lovingly, "But, don't you want to cover up your modesty? Certainly, you wouldn't want to feel un-modest."

The Hulk shook his head, as if he understood her and indicated that he didn't mind being shirtless.

"Oh, well, in that case, that was very modest of you to do that for me." Kelly smiled at him.

Soon enough, the Hulk started to revert back to the form of David. Once he was back in his normal form, David was still looking into her eyes.

"Kelly, what happened?" David was a bit dazed.

"David Banner, you are my hero!" Kelly hugged him, yet again.

"I am?" David asked.

"Yes, you saved me from being raped." Kelly was still hugging him.

"You mean when I turned into the Hulk, I saved you?" David was still trying to process what Kelly had just said.

"Yes." Kelly nodded.

"Wow! I-I guess I have a bit of Hercules in me, after all." David gave a smile and breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're better than Hercules." Kelly rolled her eyes, after lightly slapping him on the arm.

"Well, I-" David was immediately cut off when there was knocking on the door.

"Oh, I wonder who it could be." Kelly whispered.

"Well, whoever it is, I think we had better get some clothes on. I don't want to answer the door shirtless, with tattered pants and certainly, you don't want to go to the door in your under garments after what had just happened a few minutes ago." David looked at her tattered shirt, bra, and underwear clad body and couldn't help the smirk that was beginning to form.

"Oh, David!" Kelly rolled her eyes, again, covered her chest with her arms, and went inside the bedroom, after seeing him smirk.

David, despite his hardest, was beginning to laugh at her reaction. He knew he felt different, more and more at peace, because, now, he would usually be on the run and hitchhiking, but, he felt more safer and content with Kelly. However, this relaxed feeling was interrupted by the continued knocking at the door and just as he was about to go answer it, Kelly came out in her pink shirt with the brown stripes on it, black pants, and her hair with two pieces tied together, making a small beehive-like appearance.

"Wow! Kelly you look beautiful as always." David looked mesmerized by her appearance.

"Oh, stop it, you. You're always charming me." Kelly gave him a peck on the cheek, before going to the door, "I'll see who it is, while you go change into another shirt. Wouldn't want to catch cold now, would you?"

"How can I catch a cold in the desert?" David asked, as he went toward the bedroom.

"Ahem." Kelly cleared her throat and pointed to the bedroom like a doting mother would.

"Right." David mouthed, before going into the bedroom and shutting the door. Despite rolling his eyes, he kind of liked it when Kelly had her mothering moments.

Kelly went to the door, opened it, and it was only Julie, Kris, and Bos. They walked in, pulled up some chairs, and sat down. Afterward, David came out from the bedroom, pulled up a chair, and sat next to Kelly. Bos, Julie, and Kris knew about what had happened and asked Kelly and David if they were alright.

"Yes, we're fine, now." Kelly replied.

"I sure hope so, because, you have a nasty bruise on your forehead." Bosley pointed out.

"David, are you alright? Did those little thugs hurt you?" Julie asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I knocked one of them out with a vase and saved Kelly." David nodded his head.

"Looks like you must have knocked them all aside, because, one of them was at the bottom of a staircase, another one was next to the wall that had a dent in it, and one of them had glass near them. The one with the glass was probably the one who got the vase broken over his head. The important thing is that nobody was killed." Bosley added.

"Wait a minute, Bos, you said the two others were knocked into a wall and down a staircase, right?" Kris asked.

"Yes." Bosley nodded.

"Well, David, certainly couldn't have picked them up. No offense, David, but, you're not _that _strong to pick up two thugs and toss them like rag dolls." Kris pointed out.

"None taken." David felt a knot form in his stomach as he knew that Kris somehow knew about the Hulk.

"Oh no, do you think that horrible looking creature showed up?" Julie's demeanor changed from concerned to scared.

"I wouldn't doubt it. I mean that thing is huge and for all we know he could have showed up, probably knocked David out, tossed the creeps like rag dolls, and carried Kelly off to this room." Kris suggested.

"Yeah, and then, David probably got up and went after it, in order to get Kelly and save her, but, couldn't find her until he saw that the door was opened, that the creature probably left, went in, and comforted Kelly." Julie added.

"What creature?" Bosley asked.

"Oh, it's horrible Bos! It's huge, green, and it growls!" Kris told him.

"Yeesh! I wouldn't want to run into it!" Bosley shuddered at the mere thought of the Hulk, still unaware that the Hulk and David were the same person.

Kelly and David exchanged glances and shrugged, while thinking about whether or not to blow the whistle and David reveal his true identity, that he was the Hulk, and the story behind it. They both ended up shaking their heads, still wanting to wait for the right time.

"Well, I hope it doesn't follow us to Rio." Kris told them.

"Speaking of Rio, do you all remember the plan?" Bosley asked.

"Yes, we'll be up by 3AM, get to the airport, board the 5AM flight to Rio, follow Sholto and his friends, stay far behind them, and once we get to Rio, split up, right?" Kelly went over all of it.

"Yes, good memory, Kelly." Bosley nodded.

"I believe we all know what we're doing." David chimed in.

"OK, good, because, one false move and that'll be it for us." Bosley replied.

"Don't worry, Bos, we'll get Sholto in no time." Julie reassured him.

"Well, since it is getting late, maybe we all should turn in early in order to be up and ready for the flight." Bosley said.

"Bos, it's only 8:00." Kelly replied in a monotonous way.

"Early bird gets the worm, Kelly." Bosley said, before heading out the door and to his room.

"Well, this is it, hopefully." Kris walked out the door.

"I sure hope so." Julie followed her out the door and shut it.

"Phew! That was a close one, Kelly." David brushed sweat off of his forehead.

"What was?" Kelly asked.

"We both came close to revealing the truth about the Hulk and me." David refreshed her memory.

"I know, but, when the time comes, we'll tell them. Remember, we agreed on it, David." Kelly reminded him.

"I remember." David stretched his arms.

"Let's turn in, because, 3AM will be around the corner." Kelly said, before going into the bedroom.

"Well, goodbye, Casablanca, hello Rio De Janeiro." David followed her into the bedroom in order to turn in for the night until 3AM came around.

* * *

_Time: 3:00 in the morning_

David and Kelly were up and ready as planned. They grabbed their bags, left their room, and went into the elevator in order to make it down to the first floor.

Once, they got to the first floor, they were met up by Bos, Kris, and Julie. Afterward, they checked out of the hotel, followed Sholto and his creeps, very far behind, got into separate taxi cabs, and headed straight for the airport.

As soon as they got to the airport, they boarded the plane and soon enough, they were headed straight for Rio De Janeiro, bidding Casablanca a farewell.

What's next? Will they finally catch Sholto and his goons? Will David ask Kelly an important question?

To Be Continued...


	5. Rio Angels, Get Down, Make Love

Angel in love with the Incredible Hulk

Ch. 5:

**Rio Angels; Get Down, Make Love**

_David, Kelly, Bosley, Julie, and Kris had just boarded the flight to Rio De Janeiro in order to finally nab Sholto and his associates. Their plane was that, once they arrive to Rio, they're going to split up, so, that way, neither Sholto nor his associates will detect that they were following them. Kelly and David came close to revealing the truth about the Hulk and David's identity, but, had decided to continue waiting for the right time to reveal it. Also, David bought two black velvet boxes; One big, one small. He had given the big one to Kelly, since it had contained a beautiful necklace for her, but, he hadn't given her the second one. What could be in it? Will he give it to her? Will they reveal to Bosley, Kris, and Julie that David and the Hulk are the same person? Find out!_

As the plane had finally arrived in Rio De Janeiro, Bosley, Kris, Julie, Kelly, and David figured out who was going to partner up with who once the plane landed and Sholto and his gang had departed the plane. Kris, Julie, and Bosley were going to be partnered up as a trio, while David and Kelly were going to be partnered up as a duo.

The plane finally landed and as Sholto, his friends, and many others departed the plane, Bosley and company stayed behind for a while until Sholto and his bunch were far ahead. Once they were indeed far ahead, Bosley, Julie, and Kris departed the plane. Then once they were out of sight, David and Kelly held each other's hands and exited the plane as well.

Soon they were indeed split up and following one group of Sholto's creeps, while Bos and company followed another group of Sholto's gang, which lead them all to separate hotels. They went ahead and checked in, then headed upstairs to the third floor, which just so happened to be the same floor that Sholto's creeps were staying on. Little did Sholto's thugs know that David and Kelly were in the same elevator as they were.

As they exited the elevator, David and Kelly headed to their room in order to put their belongings away, before beginning their stakeout on the creeps. Once inside, they shut the door, and went inside the bedroom.

"Well, we're here. We're _actually_ here." David said in amazement.

"You seem surprised, David." Kelly put her bags down.

"To be honest, I am surprised a little, because, you know how you talk about going to a place for a while and you think that it'll come eventually, but, once it does come, it gets real to you. You know what I mean?" David also put his bags down.

"Yes, I think I do." Kelly sat down on the bed.

"In other words, time flies by really fast, especially, when you're having a little fun." David gave a smile.

"Yeah, it does. I didn't even realize how fast these days flew by. I mean one day we reunite after lost times and now, we're a couple and you're joining Bos, Kris, Julie, and me on a stakeout for criminals. To think that the first day we reunited that we would be at this point." Kelly nodded her head.

"Well, you also found out that I am the Hulk. I mean let's not forget that." David reminded her.

"I know and we agreed that you wouldn't be hell bent on getting rid of your alter ego." Kelly waved her finger.

"I wouldn't even think of it, now, that I saved your life twice. I mean I always thought the Hulk was a killer, but, since, it can save lives and you can calm it, I really have no reason to get rid of it. I just don't want Jack McGee harassing us, that's all." David looked at the floor.

"Jack McGee, Jack McGee, Jack McGee! I am getting pretty tired of hearing about Jack McGee. I mean if anything, they should nickname him _"Jack McGee, the ripper"_." Kelly joked.

"That would definitely fit him, if he ever got his paws on me, while in Hulk form." David chuckled at what she said.

"Oh, David, I don't think he would go as far as to kill you. Would he?" Kelly tried to brush off David's hint.

"He has been after the Hulk since the lab incident and has vowed to find the Hulk and probably kill him with his bare hands. I mean it is like being in the film and novel, "The Most Dangerous Game", where the crazy general hunts men and takes their corpses back as trophies." David shuddered after saying that.

"Goodness gracious, David, he sounds a little deranged, but, the Hulk is stronger than he is, so, I think he would have a hard time killing him. If I was his employer, I'd be concerned about his obsession. I mean you can't hunt a man, if you cannot prove that he committed a crime." Kelly got bug-eyed for a brief moment, "I think he needs psychiatric help."

"You're telling me." David nodded his head in agreement.

"He doesn't know that you're not really dead or does he know?" Kelly got concerned.

"I think he knows and has been hot on my trail for a long time. I just hope that any charges against the Hulk are dropped." David sighed.

"They will be, David, just give it time and faith. Then, once they are, you won't have to hide anymore. Well, with us being together, you won't have to hide at all and plus, I'll protect you the whole time. However, we do need to tell Bos, Julie, and Kris, eventually." Kelly told him.

"I sure hope so and I know we do, but, we agreed to wait until the right time." David was quick to remind her, again.

"Yeah, we did. Well, let's go back out there and begin our stakeout on those creep friends of Sholto's. Maybe we can get them, before they get us and cause the Hulk to appear." Kelly said, before stretching.

"I'd say, let's catch 40 winks, because, you have to admit that we are both jet lagged." David stretched.

"You said jet lagged and now, I am beginning to yawn." Kelly yawned.

"Well, let's catch some 40 winks, because, you have to remember Kelly, we're in a different time zone and we're a bit jet lagged." David took off his shoes.

"Can't be jet lagged and try to catch criminals at the same time, now can we?" Kelly joked and put her hand on his shoulder, "I'm going to go lock the door, so, that way nobody barges in on us, then I'll join you. OK?"

David smiled and rubbed her cheek with his fingers, before she went out into the living room-like area in order to lock the door. After doing that, she went into the bedroom and turned in for a snooze.

* * *

_Later on_

David awoke to find that Kelly wasn't next to him. At first, he really didn't think much of it and went out into the living room area, only to find that she wasn't there, either. Now, he was starting to get worried, because, he knew that Kelly wouldn't ordinarily leave him like this and that Sholto's friends were on the same floor. Fearing the worst, David went back into the bedroom and put his shoes on, before leaving the room.

After leaving the room, he paced up and down the hallway more than once and couldn't find her, so, he resorted to calling out her name a few times, but, there was no answer. Now, he was absolutely scared and had the thought of, _"What if Sholto's little gang took her and are holding her against her will?!"_ running through his head at the same time he was trying to hope for the best.

"Please God, please help me find Kelly safe and sound. I'll never forgive myself if something bad has happened to her. Please God!" David whispered to himself, while walking at a very fast pace.

Suddenly, as he was walking down toward the elevator, he turned around and saw someone walking toward him and calling out his name. As he started walking toward the person, he was relieved to see that it was Kelly and she was indeed safe and sound. Excited, he ran to her as fast as his legs could carry him and once he got to her, he gave her a big hug and breathed a sigh of relief. Kelly was completely thrown off by this and couldn't understand why David was acting this way. She proceeded to ask him wht was wrong and why he was acting this way.

"Kelly, I was worried about you." David continued hugging her, refusing to let go, "I thought-I thought something bad had happened to you."

"Oh, David, what in the world gave you that idea?" Kelly was beginning to smile at the fact that David was worried about her and cared enough to worry.

"Well, think about it, part of Sholto's little mob is up here and I just thought that they had abducted you against your will and did something horrible to you. I knew that if they did, I would never forgive myself." David's voice was beginning to break.

"David, you were really _that_ worried about me?" Kelly asked.

"Yes, Kelly, I was. I told you that I was." David managed to compose himself and breathed another sigh of relief, "You gave me quite a scare. If I may ask, where did you go off to?"

"I'm sorry I gave you a scare, but, I am grateful that someone other than Bos, Julie, Kris, Brie, Tiffany, or Jill worried about me." Kelly released him from their hug, but, still put her hand on his shoulder, "I was actually staking out one of the many thugs up here. I believe the one I was staking out/spying on was the one named Randy who tried to rape me, before you turned into the Hulk and saved me."

"Before we go any further, who are Jill, Brie, and Tiffany?" David asked.

"Tiffany Welles, Jill Munroe, and Sabrina Duncan were my fellow angels/detectives, before, they left to go on to better things. I haven't had any contact with them in a long time." Kelly smiled as she began to fondly remember those three.

"Old friends, huh?" David asked.

"Yup, old friends. Anyways, I was staking out where Randy was and I kept following his every move until he went back to his room, while I hid out of sight." Kelly quickly went back to the subject.

"Well, that's good that you got out of sight quick enough, so, that way he wouldn't see you, but, I must say that you have to be careful with him, since, he did try to rape you. I mean who knows what he could do next?" David had concern in his eyes.

"I know, David and I mean it when I say that appreciate you worrying about me, even though, you really didn't have to, but, thanks anyways." Kelly patted him on the shoulder.

"Well, you're my lovely lady and it is my job to worry about you." David said in a light-hearted manner.

"Awww, you're so sweet." Kelly gave him a kiss on the lips, "Now, let's stakeout, because, I think that Randy creep or one of his fellow creeps just came out and we need to monitor their every move."

"OK." David nodded his head, before going with Kelly in order to keep a close eye on Randy.

However, as they were watching Randy's every move, it wouldn't be long until Sean came out of his room. Seeing this, David went to go keep an eye on him, hoping that neither he nor Kelly would be spotted at all.

As they were keeping their sharp eyes on Randy and Sean, over at another hotel, Bos, Kris, and Julie were keeping their eyes on Sholto and a few other thugs. So far, there wasn't any action, yet.

Soon enough, the two other thugs came up to where Bos and Kris were, but, luckily, they didn't spot them and instead went inside their rooms, while Sholto was still in the lobby, on the phone with somebody. Bosley pulled out his walkie-talkie.

"What is Sholto doing now?" Bosley spoke into his walkie-talkie.

"Just talking on the phone." Julie answered back, while still keeping her close eye on him until se noticed that he was about to hang up the phone, "Bos, wait a second."

Sholto hung up the phone and began walking toward the elevator, Julie quietly following him.

"What's he doing now?" Bosley asked.

"He is going to the..." Julie paused and saw the floor number he pressed, "Fifth floor."

"OK, Julie, you be careful and make sure he doesn't know or even realize that you are following him." Bosley warned.

"Don't worry, Bos, I got this. I just hope he comes quietly." Julie whispered into her walkie-talkie, before departing the elevator after Sholto did.

As Sholto was heading straight to either his room or the upstairs penthouse, Julie was far behind him and walking as quietly as she could.

* * *

_Downstairs on the third floor_

Bos and Kris kept their eyes on the other thugs, while at the same time, they were waiting for any response from Julie and of course, worrying about her safety. After all, Sholto was a drug kingpin and very dangerous, but, Julie was trained for hand-to-hand combat, if needed and she was a great shot with her gun. Bos and Kris kept waiting for a response from Julie, but, so far, there was still nothing. They continue worrying about her and thinking the worst.

* * *

_Meanwhile back at the other hotel_

David was eyeing Sean, while Kelly kept her eye on Randy. So far, there wasn't any action, yet either. As soon as David briefly looked away, Sean exited the elevator and was coming down the same hallway that David was in. Looking back and seeing this, David decided to make himself scarce as Sean walked past him, only to quietly follow him afterward. On the other hand, Kelly also started following Randy very quietly, so, that way, there wouldn't be a repeat attack.

Soon enough as Sean was about to go in his room, he was met up by Randy, Paul, and another thug. As David was following him, he accidentally knocked a vase over. Startled by the sudden noise, Sean and the guys began to look around.

"What the hell was that?" Paul asked, while looking behind him.

"I don't know, but, I have a feeling that we were followed." Sean said, before walking down the hallway and looking.

"Who would follow us?" asked the other thug.

"Well, Eric, there could be some rats following us such as detectives who can't keep their noses out of stuff or worse, the green guy." Randy told him in a snarky way.

"What's the green guy?" Eric asked, while having a confused look on his face.

"Oh, you wouldn't want to meet him! He is big, mean, and green!" Paul described the Hulk as best as he could.

"I just hope he didn't follow us!" Sean shuddered at the mere thought of the Hulk.

"Then again, those cut-throat detectives and their little puny friend, David, could have followed us." Randy pointed out.

"Now, why would they follow us?" Sean asked.

"I don't know, but, if we find them, we'll get them, dead or alive!" Paul replied.

As they kept looking around, David kept trying to find newer places to hide and stay quiet. His anxiety intensified when Randy was standing near the table he managed to get under. He knew that if Randy or any of his friends found him, that'd be it and the he would turn into the Hulk. His heart and mind were racing, while at the same time, he began to wonder where Kelly was. He knew that she was keeping an eye on Randy, but, he didn't know where she was hiding or if she was even safe. Luckily, once Randy and his bunch went back inside his room, David got out from under the table, only to find Kelly standing in front of the table with a curious, yet, weird look on her face.

"What?" David nonchalantly asked, while dusting himself off.

"Really? Under a table, David?" Kelly was biting her lip in order to avoid laughing.

"I suppose I have some splainin' to do as Ricky Ricardo would say." David joked.

"No, I'm just giving you a hard time, but, seriously, how did you manage to hide without them realizing it?" Kelly playfully and lightly punched his shoulder.

"Well, they heard me knock over a vase and of course, I wanted to stay scarce until it was the right them. I honestly don't know how I managed to pull it off, but, they did say that they would get us, dead or alive, so, we really need to be careful and mindful of what they could do." David said with caution showing in his voice.

"You don't, because, you could turn into the Hulk and really do a number on them." Kelly reminded him.

"That is true." David nodded his head in agreement.

"I wonder how Julie, Kris, and Bos are." Kelly told him.

"They're probably hot on Sholto's trail." David offered.

"Sholto had people with him, so, they better be careful." Kelly was beginning to worry about their safety.

"Well, if we bump into them and you are all knocked down, I could always save you when I turn into the Hulk." David suggested, not knowing he said it out loud.

"That's true." Kelly nodded her head.

* * *

_Back at the hotel where Bosley, Kris, and Julie are staying_

Unlike the hotel where Kelly and David are, Julie managed to find Sholto and confront him. This lead to a brief stand off between her, Kris, Bosley, Sholto, and a few more of his thugs, before, guns started blazing. Everybody was shooting, left and right. The whole hotel was in chaos as nobody knew what was going on and more importantly, why it was going on. However, as soon as Bosley went to reload his gun, Sholto and his friends decided to make a run for it and go into the jungles, where they believed they would never be found. Seeing this, Bosley, Julie, and Kris got together and decided to come up with a plan and fast.

"So, they decided to run like rats into the jungle, well, we'll get them. We just need to split up." Bosley said in a vigilante-like way.

"OK, who will go where and which way?" Kris asked.

"We'll decide that once we get near the jungle. Now, let's go." Bosley ordered.

With that, he Julie, and Kris took off after Sholto and his thugs as fast as their legs could carry them. Once they reached the jungle, they each split up; Bosley going by himself and Kris and Julie teamed up together. While running through the jungle, Kris began to wonder what David and Kelly were up to and asked Julie.

"Julie, what do you think David and Kelly are doing?" Kris asked.

"Who knows? They're probably at a hotel and are going to Get down, Make love." Julie hinted.

"Did you just say the name of another Queen song?" Kris had a weird look on her face.

"Does it _really_ matter?" Julie retorted.

Kris shrugged and they kept walking at a fast pace until they reached a tree and were about to take a breath when shots were fired, again. They returned the gunfire and pretty soon, shots rang out. However, one of the shooters managed to peek out from behind a tree, still holding his gun.

"Hey, put down the weapon now!" Julie commanded.

The guy shot at her, but, she quickly ducked before she could be hit.

"She said drop it!" Kris fired a shot at the guy.

This shot grazed the guy in the arm, but, instead of collapsing to the ground and surrendering, he ran off into the jungle, with Julie and Kris giving chase.

* * *

_Back at the hotel where David and Kelly were _

As chaos unfolded in the jungle, David and Kelly were keeping their eyes on Randy and his bunch, again. They were talking about something and David was trying his hardest to interpret what they were saying without being spotted. Soon, it became clear that they somehow knew about Julie, Kris, and Bosley's shoot out with Sholto and the others and that they were in the jungle. However, before they could head out to the jungle, they hear a sneeze-like sound come from where Kelly was hiding and they go to investigate it. Her heart began to beat very fast and mind began racing. Even her breathing intensified as the thought of being found and possibly raped and killed was going around in her mind.

Kelly's thoughts

_Why am I afraid? I shouldn't be. I am a detective. A very fearless one. Then again, Kel, you got shot back in '81 and plus, these creeps just tried to rape you back in Morocco, so, it is understandable to afraid and feel alone._

_*_I suddenly remember that I have David with me*

_Wait a minute! I have David by my side and if those little punks try anymore "funny" business, he'll turn into the Hulk and save me. After all, a real man does protect the woman he is with and obviously, David is with me, so, yeah._

_*_I get a sense of relief*

_OK, now that I have the fear feeling slowly going away, I just need to stay calm and quiet until they are gone. Then, David and I will go into the jungle after them._

Outside of Kelly's mind

As Kelly smiled after getting a sense of relief, she spotted David under another a table, giving her a concerned look and mouthing the words, _"Are you feeling OK?"_. Kelly nodded her head, gave a thumbs up and mouthed the word, _"Yes."_. Then, before they could blink an eye, Randy and his fellow thugs were standing over the tables they were under, but, not thinking much, they decided to head out of the hotel and toward the jungle. Seeing this, David and Kelly quickly rose from the two tables and followed them.

Meanwhile inside the jungle

While David and Kelly were following Randy and his squad, it had already become an armed stand-off between a few more of Sholto's thugs and Julie and Kris. The two women were waiting for any sudden moves from them. So far, it was total silence except for a few sounds coming from Wild Parrots. Julie suddenly had an idea come to mind and decided to talk it over with Kris.

"Kris, my brain just gave birth to an idea." Julie whispered.

"Well, what is it?" Kris whispered back.

"I'm going to quietly go around these bushes and trees in order to reach those punks. Once I do reach them, I will wrestle them to the ground and tie these zip-ties on their hands." Julie sounded optimistic of her plan.

"Julie, are you sure? I mean they could turn around and _you know_." Kris gave her an unsure look.

"Kris, I'm trained in hand-to-hand combat and I am a good shot when it comes to my gun, so, there's nothing to worry about." Julie shrugged off her concerns.

"Julie, there's something I have learned and you need to learn and that is the fact that even the tough can go down at times. You must be vigilant." Kris put her hand on Julie's arm.

"Kris, I appreciate your concern, but, I'll be fine. Just as long as that green thing doesn't make an appearance." Julie told her, before going off to sneak around the thugs.

Kris brushed sweat away from her face and sighed, while still showing concern for her fellow angel/detective. She knew Julie was a tough cookie, but, she also knew that Sholto and his thugs were dangerous, violent, and capable of anything. She didn't want Julie or anyone to end up dead or badly hurt. While the worst case scenario was starting to play around in her head, she began silently praying that Julie got to the thugs and made her move fast, before they could make their move.

Suddenly, she heard a noise that sounded like a struggle beginning to ensue. Her concerns intensified as she didn't know whether or not Julie apprehended the two thugs or if they kidnapped her and were possibly harming her.

What will it be? Will Julie have finally caught two of the many rats? Will David and Kelly capture Randy and his friends or will it be the other way around? Will David ask Kelly an important question? Plus, where's Bosley?

To Be Continued...


	6. Seven Seas Of Rhye, Mr Roboto

Angel in love with the Incredible Hulk

Ch. 6:

**Seven Seas Of Rhye; Mr. Roboto**

_As Kris kept worrying about Julie and kept having the worst case scenario play out in her head, David and Kelly made it to the jungle and continued to follow Randy and his gang, far behind and as quiet as they could be. They knew what those goons were capable of, but, Kelly knew they had one more advantage that the criminals didn't: David could turn into the Hulk and the Hulk was 100x more stronger than they were...combined. David and Kelly also knew that eventually they would have to reveal to Bosley, Kris, and Julie that David and the Hulk were the same person. How will Bosley, Kris, and Julie react if/when Kelly and David spill the beans? Will Bosley, Kris, and Julie encounter the Hulk for the first/second time? Will David pop the question to Kelly?_

"I wonder what Kris, Julie, and Bos are up to and where they are." Kelly began to wonder about the trio.

"I hope they are safe and alright. I mean who knows, they could be in this jungle." David replied.

"I hope they are alright, because, those creeps are dangerous and capable of anything." Kelly shuddered.

"Well, as much as I hate to admit it, but, we have one advantage that those creeps don't." David started.

"That's true! You could turn into the Hulk and become 100 times stronger than they are." Kelly smiled at the thought.

"I just hope that if I do turn into it, I am right here with you. I don't know or even think Bosley, Kris, and Julie will have the same calm reaction that you did." David reminded her, before looking down.

"Well, if you do happen to turn into it right in front of them or if you encounter them as the Hulk, then that is when I will explain it all to them. In order words, spill the beans on the secret." Kelly told him.

"What if they shoot me or something?" David suddenly had that thought running in his mind.

"I'll stop them, before they even think about shooting. Like I said, I won't let anyone hurt you." Kelly reassured him and rubbed his shoulder, "Trust me."

David, feeling a little better, breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. He already knew he could trust Kelly and hoped in the long run he could trust Bosley, Kris, and Julie to not blab a word to Jack McGee. With that settled, they continued to follow Randy and his buddies until they heard a noise and hid behind a bush, so, that way, nobody would discover them.

* * *

_Meanwhile back to where Julie and Kris were_

As Kris continued to fear the worst, suddenly, Julie emerged from where she was and had four of Sholto's many thugs in custody via zip ties. Kris was amazed at how Julie managed to pull it off without getting seriously hurt or killed.

"Well, what do we do with them?" Kris asked.

"We take them to customs and let Interpol take care of them." Julie said, while pulling two of the thugs forward.

Kris nodded her head, grabbed the other two thugs, and went with Julie in order to take them to customs where interpol was waiting.

"This is not fair!" said one of the thugs.

"Well, if you don't want to do the time, then don't do the crime." Julie firmly told him.

"We were just doing a job." said the second thug.

"A job that was, oh, how would you put it? Illegal!" Kris scolded.

"You boys are just teenage kids, which makes it even more sadder, because, how will you explain this to your parents?!" Julie asked.

"My parents don't care." said the third thug.

"Oh, I highly doubt that." Kris told him.

"Miss, we were just doing a job, so, let us go." said the fourth thug.

"Yeah, yeah, that won't happen, so, if I were you, I'd keep walking!" Julie slightly raised her voice.

* * *

_All the while where Bosley was _

Bosley was keeping a close eye on Sholto himself. As he was waiting for the right moment to nab him, but, before he knew it, Sholto was on the move and fast. Bosley kept following him, far behind, as he didn't know whether he had more thugs with him or not. However, he also had Kelly and the others on his hand and wondered whether they were alright or not, plus, the possibility that he could encounter the Hulk, since Julie and Kris had mentioned it. He tried his best to rub that thought out of his mind to no avail.

* * *

_Back to Kelly and David_

As David and Kelly were getting real close to Randy and his crew, Kelly tripped over a rock. Randy and buddies heard the noise and immediately found David and Kelly. This was not good.

"So, you were following us this entire time?!" Randy frisked Kelly.

"That is very bad on your part!" Paul frisked David.

"What'll we do with them?" Sean asked.

"I don't know about him, but, I'll take care of this broad!" Randy stroked Kelly's hair in a creepy way.

"Hey! Let her go!" David tried to fight his way out of Paul's grip, but, was unsuccessful.

"So, what will we do with him?!" Paul asked.

"He's all yours, Paul. I just need time with the broad!" Randy barked.

Kelly tried her best to fight herself out of Randy's grip, but, she was unsuccessful. She just wanted to kick him or something, because, his hands didn't belong on her. To her, this was the time for David to turn into the Hulk and save her.

"Oh, baby, don't fight! It'll be alright! You wouldn't want that whimp you are with anyway!" Randy started to take Kelly's shirt off.

Kelly elbowed him in the gut and stomped on his foot.

"Oh, you are cute when you fight!" Randy said, before putting his lips on her neck.

Kelly's heart began racing really fast and her breathing intensified. David, seeing this, tried again to fight his way out of Paul's grip. He was hating the fact that Randy was slowly sexually assaulting Kelly and he was helpless and couldn't help her. He knew that creep had no right touching her. Soon enough, Randy managed to get Kelly's shirt off and started moving his hands up and down her body, much to her horror and David's anger beginning to boil. Before David could try to do something, Paul and Sean took him to a nearby tree, got out some rope, put his hands behind him, and tied them to the tree. As Randy started to take Kelly's bra off, Kelly let out a scream.

"Let her go, Randy!" David yelled.

"What will you do, if I don't?!" Randy snarked.

"You're making me very angry and it isn't wise to make me angry at all!" David replied.

"Shut him up!" Randy ordered.

Paul and Sean went over to David and started punching him as if he were a punching bag, while Randy continued his assault on Kelly, before pinning her to the ground and sat on her legs. Kelly was breathing very heavily and even sweating. She was scared and even started to feel dirty. _"Why is this happening to me? What did I do?" _She thought to herself. Randy started kissing her on the neck, then he put his hands on her breasts, and squeezed them. Despite trying her best to fight them off, Kelly felt tears starting to stream down her face. She didn't want to cry, because, she felt it would give Randy the upper hand and she didn't want that, obviously. However, David heard her cries and soon enough, his eyes turned green.

* * *

_Meanwhile back to where Kris and Julie were _

Just as Julie and Kris were about to make it out of the jungle, they were knocked unconscious by more thugs and taken back into the jungle. The thugs they had in zip ties were freed by the other thugs. As soon as they got deeper into the jungle, they were met up by Bosley who immediately got his gun out.

"Stop right there!" Bosley held them at gunpoint.

"What are you going to do, pipsqueak?!" asked one of the thugs in a snarky tone.

"George, he ain't going to do anything!" said another one of the thugs.

"Donnie, grab him, while, I take this brown-haired chick and have _"a little fun" _with her." George said in a creepy tone, while looking at Julie's legs in a sleazy way.

"OK, Andy, you hold the blonde gal, while, I get the short big mouth and take good care of him." Donnie handed Kris over to Andy, before making his way to Bosley, who was still wielding his gun.

"I'm warning you, if you and your buddies don't let go of these young ladies, there'll be trouble!" Bosley put his finger near the trigger.

"We're not scared of you!" Donnie got closer to Bosley, not showing an inch of fear.

"This is my last and final warning to you and your buddies, let those young ladies go or by God there will be trouble!" Bosley gave the final warning.

* * *

_Meanwhile back to the other side of the jungle_

As Bosley was having a stand-off with Donnie and his fellow thugs, Kelly was about to be raped, and possibly be killed by Randy and David was beginning to transform into the Hulk. Paul and Sean had creepy grins on their faces as they watched Kelly cry in horror. Finally, David had finally transformed into the Hulk and broke free from the tree he was tied to.

"Hey, where's that guy who was with her?!" Sean asked.

Suddenly, a growl could be heard from right behind them.

"Oh no, not again!" Sean turned around and immediately went pale when he saw the Hulk.

The Hulk picked him up by his shirt and tossed him over four bushes as if he were a baseball.

"Hey, Sean I-Oh no! Not you!" Paul was beginning to quiver with fear after seeing the Hulk.

The Hulk did the same thing to him as he did to Sean, before, going over to where Kelly and Randy were. Once there, he stood over Randy, eyes boiling with hate. Suddenly, as Randy almost started to remove Kelly's undergarments, the Hulk lifted him over his head.

"Hey, what the-" Randy immediately stopped mid-sentence and screamed as he unhooked Kelly's bra.

The Hulk squatted down as he was preparing to throw Randy over his head.

"No, no, no, no, no! I'll leave her alone! I'll go away! I'm sorry!" Randy pleaded with the Hulk.

The Hulk growled at him, before throwing him over his head. Randy landed hard on the ground and was immediately knocked unconscious and a gash formed on his forehead. The Hulk did his usual pose/stance, before, turning his attention to Kelly, who was clearly in need of comfort and putting her clothes on, but, found it difficult to get herself composed almost immediately. The Hulk knelt down beside her and with his hand, he lifted her chin up.

"Oh, David!" Kelly hugged him and cried in his arms.

The Hulk gently put his arms around her and held her tightly to his chest.

"David, I thought I was going to be raped and killed until you broke free from the tree. I've never been that scared before." Kelly sobbed into his arms, "That was another close call. I hope it doesn't happen to the point of being raped or if it God forbid does happen, I hope you won't think different of me, even though, the mere thought makes me feel dirtier than I already feel and in need of scrubbing really hard."

The Hulk let out gentle growls as he continued to try to comfort Kelly.

"I've never felt so dirty before in my life. I mean, I know I wasn't raped and it isn't my fault, either way, but, still, I never thought I'd have two close calls and in one of them, I felt I was going to die afterward. I never felt so scared and I'm usually the tough one." Kelly's sobs began to get a bit softer.

However, there was a rustling sound in the bushes and the Hulk turned from his comforting side to his protective side as he stood up and growled.

"Oh no, not again!" Kelly was scared.

Luckily for them, the rustling was that of a little brown Capuchin monkey. The monkey took a brief look at them, before continuing on its way.

"I'm glad it was only a monkey. I don't think I could handle another encounter wi-" Kelly stopped mid-sentence when she heard a gunshot.

The Hulk continued to growl as he lightly pushed Kelly behind him and was getting ready to protect her, again. He loved Kelly and didn't want to see her get hurt or anything. She understood his protective side and his intentions, whereas others wouldn't.

"Come on, David, let's get in the bushes." Kelly grabbed the Hulk by the arm.

The Hulk didn't move a muscle and continued growling. He wasn't going to hide from anyone, except Jack McGee. He wanted to stand his ground and be ready to fend off any attackers, before they could possibly harm Kelly.

"Come on, David, let's get behind the bushes, so, that way we could surprise whoever is coming." Kelly tried to pull him into the bushes, but, he wasn't budging.

The Hulk started to move toward the direction the gunshot came from, grabbed a rock, and was getting prepared to throw it.

"No, no, David, come with me." Kelly continued to try to pull him into the bushes and was beginning to get annoyed, "David, mind me, let's go."

The Hulk looked at her, hand up in the air and prepared to pitch the rock like a baseball and teeth bared.

"David, it could be more of Sholto's gang or Bos and the girls, so, let's go behind those bushes and surprise them, either way." Kelly spoke in a gentle tone and rubbed his arm.

The Hulk tilted his head to the right side and got a confused look on his face.

"Come on, it's OK. Put the rock down." Kelly was slowly trying to coax the Hulk into following her command, while rubbing his arm and trying to gain his trust, even though, she knew he could trust her.

The Hulk slowly started to lower his hand that held the rock, as he continued to look at her as if he were in a trance.

"That's it, David. It's OK." Kelly continued to speak in a soft tone as she put her hand on the Hulk's wrist and started to help him lower his hand.

Soon enough, the Hulk's hand was lowered and Kelly grabbed the rock from him and threw it aside. After that, she managed to coax him into following her behind the bushes and keeping quiet. As they sat on their knees, footsteps were heard coming closer. Upon hearing the footsteps, Kelly and the Hulk got up and went off into the jungle. As soon as they found a tree, they hid behind it, but, not before the Hulk shook it and a bunch of bananas fell down from it. The Hulk grabbed about six bananas, peeled one of them, and began eating it, while Kelly looked at him, trying hard not to laugh, but, that was impossible.

"Leave it to you to find a banana tree and start eating some like a monkey." Kelly chuckled and rolled her eyes.

The Hulk threw the first banana skin really far, peeled the second one, and started eating, again. Suddenly, Kelly heard the footsteps, knelt down, and grabbed the Hulk's arm. As the two hid behind a nearby taller and thicker tree, the footsteps were revealed to be that of Julie, Kris, and Bosley. However, with no verbal communication from the trio, Kelly was scared, but, knowing the Hulk was there with her, she started to feel calm. All the while, Bos, Kris, and Julie were looking all over for them and even started calling out their names. Once she heard their names being called, Kelly came out from behind the tree and motioned for the Hulk to follow her.

"Thank goodness it was only Kris, Julie, and Bos. Otherwise, who knows." Kelly breathed a sigh of relief, "Now, David, let's follow them, real slowly, so, that way we don't startle them."

The Hulk tilted his head to the side for a brief moment.

"Come on." Kelly started to follow Kris, Bos, and Julie and motioned for the Hulk to follow her.

The Hulk seemingly understood her hand gesture and followed her. As they continued following the trio, they unknowingly got split up and went two different ways. All the while, Bos, Kris, and Julie managed to find a place to rest from all of that walking and running.

"My feet are killing me." Kris said, as she sat on a rock and rubbed her right ankle.

"I think all of our feet are killin' us, Kris." Bosley replied.

"I wonder where Kelly and David could've wondered off to, so quickly." Julie sat down on her knees.

"I hope we find them, before Sholto and his buddies do." Kris replied.

"Oh, I'm sure they're in this jungle, somewhere." Bosley tried to reassure her.

"I just hope we don't run into the _you know what_." Julie made a subtle hint.

"What would _that _be, Julie?" Bosley turned to her.

"The big green guy." Kris knew exactly what Julie meant.

"Well, I have a gun in case that happens. Actually, I believe we all have guns, but, since, you two girls are scared of _whatever it is_, I'll protect ya." Bosley put his hand near his gun holster.

"Who knows? He probably got a hold of Kelly and David." Julie had a look of fear in her eyes.

"God, I hope not." Kris was beginning to get scared.

Meanwhile, Kelly soon realized that she and the Hulk had gone separate ways and was hoping that once she reached Kris, Bos, and Julie, he would, too. However, the Hulk somehow managed to reach the area where he heard the voices of the trio and started to get closer. Julie heard rustling in the bushes and went from feeling fearful to terrified, while trying to think that an animal could be rustling around in the bushes.

"What's the matter, Julie? You look as if, you saw a ghost." Kris joked.

"There's something in the bushes over there." Julie pointed to the bushes in front of her.

"Oh, Julie, it's probably just an animal." Bosley brushed off her fear, "You're acting as if we were sailing the Seven Seas Of Rhye and saw either the Kraken or Jaws."

"What?" Julie gave him a confused look.

"I think he just mentioned another Queen song." Kris replied.

"I think he did, too." Julie agreed with her.

Back inside the bushes, the Hulk was getting closer and closer as was Kelly. Soon enough, the Hulk pushed away some leaves and was standing right behind Julie.

"I just wonder where Sholto and his little gang ran off to." Kris said.

"They're in this jungle and probably not too far." Bosley told her.

"I just hope Kelly and David are safe." Julie was clearly worried about the duo.

The Hulk inched his way closer to Julie, believing she was about to fall into the pond right in front of her. Suddenly, she turned around and her eyes immediately got huge after seeing the Hulk, again.

"BOS!" Julie yelled.

Kris turned to Julie, saw the Hulk, and screamed.

"What are you two screaming abou-" Bosley stopped mid-sentence, eyes bulging out and mouth opened wide.

The Hulk looked at them in confusion and growled. Kris was breathing heavily and Julie went pale, almost immediately.

"Girls, don't move!" Bosley was shaking and scared, while he was trying to look tough and brave. He went behind the bushes for a brief moment.

"Oh, Bos!" Kris yelled in annoyance.

Julie got up and tried her best to run away from the Hulk, but, she twisted her ankle and fell down. Seeing this, the Hulk ran over to her and picked her up, resulting in her screaming and flailing around in the Hulk's arms. She also started kicking him, before he managed to scoop her legs up as well, carrying her like a baby. Bosley came back out of the bushes, holding a thick stick and ready to strike the Hulk. Kelly heard the commotion and tried to move as fast as she could through the bushes and get to the trio immediately. As she kept fighting her way through the bushes and Kris spotted a rock to pick up, Bosley got close to the Hulk. Julie managed to break herself free from the Hulk's grip and Bosley struck the Hulk with the stick. Angered, the Hulk turned around and growled at Bosley. Scared stiff and holding a stick at the same time, Bosley began to back away from the Hulk as he got closer to him. He struck him with the stick, again and Kris threw a rock at him. Then, just as he was about to strike the Hulk for a third time, the Hulk grabbed the stick, broke it, and started to corner Bosley, getting ready to pick him up and throw him like a rag doll. Feeling threatened, Bosley grabbed his gun and held the Hulk at gunpoint. Suddenly, Kelly saw what was going on and knowing that Bosley was going to shoot the man she loved, she rushed over to the scene as fast as she could.

"No!" Kelly yelled.

"What was that?!" Kris was also holding the Hulk at gunpoint.

"Kelly?" Julie grabbed her gun and did what Bos and Kris were doing.

"No, you guys, put your guns down!" Kelly got right in front of the Hulk and put her arms out.

"Kelly, stand back!" Bosley put his finger near the trigger.

The Hulk looked at the trio in confusion and started slowly backing away.

"No, you guys don't understand." Kelly told them.

"Kelly, get out of the way. We're going to shoot this green thing." Bosley said.

"If you do, then you're killing someone important to me." Kelly warned.

"What?" Bosley gave her a confused look.

The Hulk did the same thing and tilted his head to the side.

"Please, put your guns down." Kelly pleaded again.

"Kelly, this thing probably killed David." Bosley looked at the Hulk and back at her.

Kelly knew the time had come at last to come clean about David and the Hulk, but, she still wasn't sure, if she should go through with it. She looked at the Hulk and raised her eyebrows, giving him a knowing look. The Hulk looked her in the eye and tilted his head to the left side.

"Kelly?" Kris got a confused look on her face.

"It'll be alright, David." Kelly said in a soft tone, before turning back to the trio.

"Kelly, what did you mean by the _"someone important to me" _line?" Bosley asked, gun still drawn.

"You guys, this is going to be a Mr. Roboto moment for you, after I tell you this." Kelly started.

"Mr. Roboto?" Bosley was thrown off by the reference.

"Did you reference that song by Styx?" Kris asked.

"Well, after I tell you this, it'll probably remind you of Mr. Roboto." Kelly took a deep breath and patted the Hulk of the shoulder, "If you kill the Hulk, you'll kill someone who I love and care about."

"What do you mean?" Bosley's tone changed from protective to calm.

"The reason David isn't here isn't, because, the Hulk killed him." Kelly swallowed hard, "It's...because, he and the Hulk...are the same person."

"What?" Bosley started to lower his gun.

"Look, he told me all about it. He was married to a woman named Laura and when they were in an accident, he couldn't save her due to lack of superhuman strength. He blamed himself for it and changed his research from cures to experimenting on superhuman strength and what could occur in times of stress. He overdosed on gamma radiation, which has since caused him to become this green guy, you three are terrified of." Kelly explained part of it and took another deep breath, "He calls it, the Hulk. Pretty cool name. Anyways, he and his colleague, Dr. Elaina Marks were working on trying to find a cure, when suddenly a lab explosion caused her death and a reporter named Jack McGee has been hunting David and the Hulk. David's real name isn't Benson, it's Banner. Benson was another alias he has had to take. Anyways, he has been in hiding all of these years until he found me. Now, I love David and will protect him with all the power I have. I hope you guys could understand that and see it in your hearts to not kill him."

Upon hearing all of that, Bos, Kris, and Julie put their guns down and were filled with nothing, but, sympathy for David and the Hulk. Despite having it all be a little confusing, Julie and Kris started putting two and two together and realized why David wasn't there when they were attacked in Casablanca and the Hulk showed up to protect them.

"Well?" Kelly asked.

"That poor poor man. No wonder he seemed like he was tormented by some sort of fear. I'm glad you cleared it up, but, how will he feel after this transformation thing wears off?" Julie asked.

"We talked about this and he'll understand and in a way be relieved. Now, you won't blab anything to any news reporter, especially Jack McGee?" Kelly sounded a bit stern.

"We don't know who Jack McGee is, but, we promise to keep it between you, him, and ourselves." Bosley reassured her.

"Thank you." Kelly smiled and turned to the Hulk, "See, David, they promise not to say a word. They're cool."

The Hulk looked at her and smiled, even letting out gentle growls.

"He's not at all scary like we thought." Julie breathed a sigh in relief.

"Yeah, he seems happy or something." Kris nodded her head.

"He has a soft side to him. A soft and gentle child-like side. He thought the Hulk was dangerous, too, but, I convinced him that I had managed to calm the Hulk and see, he is calm when I'm around. He doesn't mean to hurt anyone." Kelly hugged the Hulk.

"We can see that he is calm. May I come up to him?" Bosley asked.

"Sure, if you'd like." Kelly nodded her head and turned to the Hulk, "It's alright."

The Hulk looked at Bosley, growled, took a swipe at, and backed away from him.

"What did he do that for?" Julie asked.

"Yeah? Was I too rough or something?" Bosley got bug-eyed.

"It's just a natural instinct called being protective. You see, he feels threatened, especially since you still have your gun. In his mind, he thinks you'll hurt either him or me." Kelly replied.

"OK, if it'll help, I'll put my gun back in my holster, so, that way it'll be out of sight and out of mind." Bosley slowly put his gun back in its holster.

The Hulk's demeanor changed from protective back to calm. Kelly patted his shoulder and smiled.

"Is he OK with me, now?" Bosley asked.

"I believe so." Kelly told him.

Bosley walked up to the Hulk and was impressed by his muscular appearance. He looked at the Hulk's body, then back at his own, and shook his head, while staring at his own.

"If only I had worked out more and more." Bosley continued looking at his body, before turning his attention back to the Hulk.

"Well, Bos, is it safe?" Julie asked, still unsure.

"Yes, it is." Bosley said, as he reached out very slowly and gently placed his hand on the Hulk's shoulder, "Kelly, is he OK with me?"

"I believe so." Kelly replied.

"He's very impressive." Bosley said, before taking his hand off the Hulk's shoulder and slowly backing up.

"Could we come up to him?" Julie and Kris both asked at the same time, not even realizing it.

"Yes." Kelly chuckled and rolled her eyes.

They walked up to the Hulk and were surprised that he didn't react the way he did to Bos.

"Why didn't he show off his protective side?" Julie asked.

"Well, you and Kris don't have your guns drawn and he, in turn, doesn't feel at all threatened. Plus, he saved the three of us in Casablanca and he has saved me twice from being raped." Kelly told her.

"Wow! He's not so scary once you get a closer look at him." Kris smiled.

"Yeah, I now realize I was all scared for nothing." Julie chuckled.

"There, you see guys? He is cool. He was just freaked out and felt the need to be protective." Kelly rubbed the Hulk's shoulder.

"He is cool, but, I really feel sorry for David." Julie said, as she slowly backed away from the Hulk along with Kris.

"Well, don't, because, he is slowly learning to live with it and I have learned to control him when he becomes this big guy." Kelly put her arm around him, "I really love him a lot."

"We can tell, Kelly, and you know what? That was definitely true love when you came out and stopped us from possibly killing him. So, in a way, we already knew that you really love David and since he was protective of you, even as the Hulk, he truly loves you, too." Bosley pointed out.

"I just hope that Jack McGee leaves him alone." Kelly looked down at the ground.

"Who is this Jack McGee character you keep mentioning?" Bosley asked.

"He is a sleazy news reporter who has been obsessed with David and the Hulk and has been hunting them for years. My fear is that if he were to find David either in normal or Hulk form, he'd kill him. I mean he has brought up wrongful charges against David and the Hulk. I never met him, but, by what David told me, I don't like him and I hope I never see him." Kelly folded her arms.

"On the dislike basis, that makes all three of us, too." Kris replied.

"What would you do if you were to cross paths with this Mr. McGee?" Julie asked.

"I'd give him a piece of my mind. Anything to protect David." Kelly said in a firm tone.

Suddenly, the Hulk could feel the transformation wearing off and ran off to a nearby bush.

"Where did he go?" Bosley asked.

"I know where he went. I'll go be with him." Kelly went to follow the Hulk, but, was stopped by Bosley.

"Why did he run off like that?" Bosley was confused.

"He ran off, because, he won't remember anything after the transformation wears off, so, I'll go and tell him about coming clean and then we'll go from there." Kelly said, before going off to find the Hulk.

She soon found the bush that the Hulk was hiding behind. He soon transformed back into the form of David and looked dazed.

"Kelly, what happened? Are you OK?" David was completely dazed.

"David, you saved my life and there's something I need to tell you." Kelly hugged him.

"I'm glad I did and what is it you need to tell me?" David asked.

"Well, Bos, Julie, and Kris saw you as the Hulk and felt threatened, but, I decided to come clean about everything and they totally understood. Also, they promised not to say a peep to Mr. McGee." Kelly rubbed his shoulder.

"Naturally, I would be horrified, but, for some odd reason, I feel a sense of relief." David was surprisingly relieved.

"I do too, because, we both knew we needed to come clean." Kelly told him.

"I just hope that they are as understanding as you are." David stood up from the ground.

"They are David. Trust me." Kelly stood up as well.

"Well, I guess, we should go over to where they are and I'll tell the whole story." David started walking.

"I already told them everything, including Jack McGee's unfair hunt for you and the Hulk." Kelly reminded him.

"What did they say about Jack McGee? Do they _really_ promise not to blab a word to him?" David sternly asked.

"Yes, they do and to be honest, they don't like him as much as we don't like him." Kelly replied.

"OK, thank God. I wouldn't want anyone to blab anything to Jack McGee and I'm sorry if I seem impatient and all, but-" David was cut off when Kelly put her finger on his lips.

"David, you need not to worry. Bos, Kris, and Julie promise that they won't tell anything to Jack "the ripper" McGee. In fact, they feel sorry for you." Kelly put her hand on his shoulder.

Feeling a sense of relief and trusting Kelly, David smiled and then, the pair walked over to where Bosley, Julie, and Kris were. As soon they got to where the trio was, Julie came up to David and hugged him, showing how sorry she felt for him. Bosley and Kris had solemn and sorrowful looks on their faces. They felt sorry for this poor soul who was David. They understood why David had turned himself into the Hulk and just wished that Jack McGee would end his pursuit of the Hulk and him. David started re-telling the same thing Kelly had told them. Little did they know, that there were thugs behind the bushes. Uh oh!

What will happen next? Will David Hulk-out, again and save them from the thugs?

To Be Continued...


	7. Fat Bottomed Girls, My Green Hercules

Angel in love with the Incredible Hulk

Ch. 7:

**Fat Bottomed Girls; My Green Hercules**

_After almost nearly being raped and possibly being killed, David had turned into the Hulk and saved Kelly, yet again. Then, they heard Bosley, Julie, and Kris walking through and decided to follow them. Soon, the trio encountered the Hulk and were about to possibly beat him to death, when Kelly came and told them the whole story. They felt incredibly sorry for David and that he has had to hide and be on the run all these years. After he turned back to his normal self, Kelly told him that she had spilled the beans and surprisingly, he was relieved that she did, but, at the same time he wanted to re-tell it from his perspective, so, they went back to where Julie, Bosley, and Kris were and started re-telling the story right after he got their sympathy, again. However, there were thugs lurking in the bushes! What will happen? _

As David kept re-telling all of the events which caused him to become the Hulk, the thugs got closer and closer. Suddenly, they were all grabbed from behind.

"Hey! Look at what we have here! A bunch of Fat Bottomed Girls!" Randy snarked, after grabbing Kelly from behind.

Kelly let out a disgusted sigh, followed by an annoyed eye roll.

"That's no way to talk about or even to ladies!" Bosley and David said at the exact same time, before looking at each other and being surprised that they managed to say that in unison.

"They ain't ladies, they're broads or hookers." Paul laughed.

"Let go of us! This is no way to treat a lady!" Julie was trying her best to fight her away out of Sean's grip.

"Oh, baby, you may be a lady, but, after I am done with you, you'll be a woman." Sean said in a creepy tone of voice, as he rubbed her hair and breathed on her neck.

Julie shuddered after he did that and was trying her best to show him that she wasn't scared, despite being very terrified. George was man-handling Kris and stroking her arm up and down.

"Stop it!" Kris said, before kicking George in the shin.

"What's the matter, toots?! Don't you love this?!" George stopped stroking her arm and started moving his hand slowly to her chest.

"Ummm, if you three are done playing perverts and gigolos, what will we do with these two clowns?!" Andy asked, while frisking Bosley.

"Yeah, because, we want to have our fair share with those hooker babes." Donnie was beginning to drool, while frisking David and looking at Julie, Kris, and Kelly's legs.

"Stop calling them that!" Bosley was clearly offended by what Randy and his buddies were calling Kris, Kelly, and Julie.

"Shut up, shorty!" Andy slapped him in the shoulder.

Randy began to man-handle Kelly, yet again and this time, more roughly. David's anger was starting to show and despite trying his best to control himself and not let these creeps win by showing his emotions, he was bound and determined to protect Kelly and her team, mainly, Kelly no matter what it took. Bosley turned his attention to David, saw the vein in his forehead beginning to pop out, and immediately understood. He, too, was starting to get red in the face, especially, since, he found it offensive of what they were labeling the Angels with.

"Let's take them to the boss and tie these two clowns to trees. We'll leave them out here for the Buzzards." Randy said.

"You're dark, man." Paul gave him a weird look.

"I don't care." Randy snarked.

"Let's go! Keep movin." Andy and Donnie pushed David and Bosley forward.

Bos and David looked at each other and despite the brave faces they put on, they were very concerned for the safety of Julie, Kris, and Kelly less than their own safety. They also had fear lingering inside of them as well, mainly Bosley, because, he hadn't ever dealt with people like this. He had dealt with criminals practically his whole life and had been with Townsend for a long time, but, for some reason, this case felt different. David, on the other hand, hadn't ever encountered these types either or detectives. He was usually on the run and trying to hide, although, trouble usually found him. However, he and Bosley both knew that they had one advantage that these petty thugs and Sholto didn't and that was the Hulk. David could transform into the Hulk and take 'em all on. He made sure to have that running in his mind and hoped it was running in Kelly, Bosley, Kris, and Julie's as well, as he and Bos were being taken deeper and deeper into the jungle. Pretty soon, David and Bosley were standing at the trees they were about to be tied to. As Donnie and Andy were grabbing the rope they brought with them, Randy came and pushed Kelly to the ground and Julie could be heard screaming. Suddenly, Andy changed his mind on tying Bosley to the tree.

"Well, what's keeping you?" Donnie asked, while tying David to the tree.

"He is part of the team of those hookers, so, we'll take him with us and leave that guy here." Andy told him.

"Good idea, man." Donnie nodded his head.

"Let us go!" Julie kicked Paul.

"Yeah, get down to the ground! You're all under a-" Kelly was cut off when Randy pushed her to the ground.

"This one is a screamer and I love screamers." Randy got on top of Kelly and sat on her legs.

"Randy, what are you doing?!" George stepped in, with Kris over his shoulder.

"You all go ahead. I'll have some fun with the screamer and make her scream more." Randy took off his shirt.

"Can you wait and let the boss handle her?!" Paul asked.

"The boss can handle the other three and then play with her, once I am done." Randy put his mouth on Kelly's neck.

"You do realize her boy toy is watching." Donnie pointed at David, who was clearly getting more and more agitated.

"Yeah, don't forget, that green dude could show up and break them all free from us and then break us into small pieces like glass." Andy said, before pushing Bosley and disappearing into the jungle.

"Oh, by the time that green guy shows up, she'll be a corpse." Randy quickly looked up, before going back to trying to give Kelly a hickey.

"You keep saying that and he keeps showing up." Paul pointed out the obvious.

"Just go! We'll be there in no time!" Randy ordered.

They did what they were told and quickly disappeared into the jungle, one by one. Randy kept violently forcing himself onto Kelly and slowly tried to remove her clothes, as she kept trying to kick him or do something to get him off. However, this proved to be bust, as he turned her onto her back and started to lift her shirt, but, she slapped him in the face. This only made him get more aggressive, because, with one hand, he grabbed her pants and started to unzip and unbutton them. With the other hand, he squeezed her breasts and even went as far as to bite her, but, gently. Kelly was clearly afraid and disgusted at the same time as she tried to fend off, but, couldn't. Randy had no right to do this to her just like his buddies had no right to do what they were doing to Bos, Kris, and Julie and what they did to David. She was hoping and praying for David to turn into the Hulk and save her, so, that way they could save Bos, Kris, and Julie and possibly subdue Randy, his buddies, and Sholto, once they found him. However, she found herself fighting every way she could in order to hopefully subdue Randy. David saw this and knowing that it was only time when he would turn into the Hulk, he tried to encourage her in any way he possibly could.

"Kelly, fight him! Fight him as hard as you can." David tried his best to encourage her.

Kelly was fighting as hard as she could, but, soon enough, she was overpowered by Randy and knocked unconscious.

"Kelly!" David was horrified.

"Looks like I will have to find another place to _"have play time"_ with her." Randy picked her up, put her over his shoulder, and turned to David, "I pity you when the buzzards and all of the other animals come to feast on your flesh and insides."

"Leave them alone! Leave her alone!" David yelled.

"Sorry to leave you this way." Randy laughed in a creepy way, before disappearing into the jungle.

"No! Let Kelly go! For God's sake!" David yelled as his eyes turned green.

Now his transformation was triggered and the only way to help Kelly was to take a wild guess where Randy and his buddies took her along with Julie, Bos, and Kris. He wasn't going to let anything bad happen to any of them. He didn't want a repeat of Elaina, Laura, Carolyn, and many others, he failed to save from torture and death.

As his transformation was happening, Randy and his gang kept taking their hostages deeper and deeper into the jungle. Unlike him, his buddies were worrying about encountering the Hulk, despite the fact that he kept downplaying it and reassuring them that once the Hulk arrived, Bos, Kris, Julie, and Kelly would be long gone, meaning executed. This resulted in an argument between all of them.

"You keep saying that and they keep getting saved, you idiot!" Paul raised his voice.

"Well, it has been-" Randy was cut off.

"Been what? Bad timing?! Don't try to pull that excuse!" Sean slapped him on the back of the head.

"Well, what do you all expect from me?! What?!" Randy asked.

"We don't _expect_ jack diddly squat from you! We just don't want to be tossed around like rag dolls!" Sean interjected.

"I hope we don't encounter that green dude you keep talking about." George chimed in.

"Well, with _him_ leading us, it is bound to happen." Paul snarked as he pointed at Randy.

"Whether you like it or not, I am in charge and the boss put me in charge, so, there!" Randy was clearly annoyed with them ganging up on him.

As the argument kept going on and on, David finally transformed into the Hulk and broke loose from the tree he was tied to. The Hulk then knocked the tree over and looked around in order to locate Kelly and everyone else, mainly Kelly. It wouldn't be long until he heard the argument between Randy and his buddies and followed the sounds, in the hopes of locating Kelly.

* * *

Soon enough, as the Hulk was on their trail, Randy and company, with Kelly and everyone else, arrived to a lair that resembled a cross between a volcano and a spaceship. Whatever that would be. Randy pushed a few buttons, the double doors opened, along with his buddies, they pushed Kelly and company inside, and took them straight to where a man stood, with his back turned. Even though his back was seen, he had on a black business suit and had white hair, signifying he was mature and greying.

"Boss, we brought the meddler and his little Burlesque queens." Randy said as he sarcastically chuckled at what he said.

Bosley and the women rolled their eyes and let out annoyed sighs, signaling that they were offended and annoyed with the labels Randy and his fellow creeps had given them. As the man slowly turned around, their eyes got big, as they were a cross between shocked, infuriated, and glad. Infuriated that they were kidnapped, shocked that they finally found him, and glad that they located him, before, it could've been too late.

"So, Kelly Garrett, John Bosley, Kris Munroe, and Julie Rogers, long time, no see?" The man put his hands together and got a smug grin on his face.

"End of the line, Sholto! You're not going anywhere and don't try to escape, because, Interpol is waitin' for ya!" Bosley said in a very stern and firm tone, even gritting his teeth.

"Oh, Bosley, is that any way to greet an old friend? Not a friendly, _"Hello, how are you? What are you up to?"_?" Sholto asked in a very snide and snarky way.

"You're no old friend of ours and no, you don't deserve anything friendly for all the crimes you have committed!" Bosley fired back.

"Crimes? What crimes? I'm just a businessman doing...well...you know...business!" Sholto straightened his tie.

"Business?! Isn't that what everyone says and sometimes it usually is and other times it isn't!" Kelly chimed in.

"Look, you people have the wrong fellow, so, why don't you get on your plane, fly back to the states, and bother someone else!" Sholto wasn't going to have anymore of Kelly and Bosley's little remarks thrown at him.

"No, we've got you now and don't try to do anything to us, because, we have one advantage that you don't!" Kris gave off a subtle hint.

"Oh, really? What's that?!" Sholto asked in a very smart alack tone.

"Oh sir, you really don't want to know or find out!" Paul knew what Kris was hinting at.

"Well, what is it?!" Sholto wanted to know.

"Sir, you really really really really don't wanna know or find out!" Sean shuddered at the mere thought of the Hulk.

"For heaven's sake, tell me what it-" Sholto was immediately cut off when a loud "Rrrrrrahhhhh!" could be heard.

"Oh no, not again!" Paul was clearly startled and afraid.

"What in the world was that?" Sholto asked.

"That was probably my stomach." Donnie told him.

Suddenly, before anyone could say anything, the Hulk burst through the door and roared at them. Paul, Andy, Donnie, and Sean all screamed like a bunch of girls, despite trying to put on tough guy personas. The Hulk growled and ran toward all of them.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Sholto was wide-eyed.

"David!" Bosley, Julie, and Kris all said at the same time as they were relieved to see the Hulk.

"My Green Hercules!" Kelly's eyes lit up with relief and excitement and she even had a smile form on her face almost immediately.

"Sir, look out, he'll kill us!" Paul warned Sholto.

"Oh, relax! It's a good thing I saved this for a better time!" Sholto grabbed a remote and pressed a button that opened a door and revealed a robot that resembled "The Metalogen Man" from the 1945 serial "The Monster and The Ape".

"Sir, you said you wouldn't use the android until there was a better time." Randy was shocked that Sholto opened the door that contained the robot.

"Well, right now is a better time." Sholto pressed another button which made the robot turn on.

"That thing looks like "The Metalogen Man" from the serial, "The Monster and The Ape",only different." Bosley pointed out the obvious difference.

"The difference is that this one has 3 antennas; one sticking out of the top of his head and two sticking out of the sides of his head, plus his name is Goro and his head is more rounder, like "Ro-Man" from "Robot Monster". He is a lot cooler than Metalogen Man and Ro-Man." Sholto pat the metal shoulder of the robot.

"Goro? You really couldn't have picked a better name?" Kelly wasn't impressed with the name what so ever.

"OK, enough chit chat! Goro, destroy that thing!" Sholto pointed at the Hulk.

Goro turned to where the Hulk was standing and began walking toward him. The Hulk had a confused look on his face and tilted his head to the side.

"David, kill that machine! You're a lot stronger than it is!" Kelly told the Hulk.

"Yeah, you can beat it easily." Bosley chimed in.

"It's not alive. It's not human." Kris interjected.

"Yep, the problem is plain to see and that machine will only dehumanize." Julie remarked.

"Did you just say a line out of Styx's song, "Mr. Roboto"?" Kelly turned to Julie.

"Yeah, maybe. So, what?!" Julie rolled her eyes and folded her arms as she was a tiny bit embarrassed.

"It was kind of cool, actually." Kelly smirked.

As Goro got closer to the Hulk, the Hulk did his usual pose and took a combative stance. However, Goro just stood there like a statue and stared at the Hulk. The Hulk delivered the first punch really hard, but, since, Goro was clearly a metal robot and obviously not human, he let out a loud grunt, followed by opening his mouth as if to say, "Ouch!", due to his hand hurting from delivering that punch. The pain quickly wore off as quick as it came on and just as he was about to deliver another punch, Goro shined his eye lights, nearly blinding the Hulk. As the Hulk's vision cleared up, Goro grabbed him and threw him over his head.

"Nooo!" Kelly was afraid that the Hulk was badly hurt.

However, the Hulk quickly got up and pushed Goro down. Goro quickly stood up and charged at the Hulk, only to be stopped when the Hulk grabbed him by his head and pulled one of his antennas off. This didn't cause Goro to have a shortage as the robot delivered a punch to the Hulk's gut and managed to even shock him, causing him to back into a wall.

What will happen next?

To Be Continued...


	8. Killer Queen, Liar, and Cars

Angel in love with the Incredible Hulk

Ch. 8:

**Killer Queen; Liar; Cars**

_As David was tied to a tree, Kelly and company were taken to Sholto's lair in the jungle. Randy and his fellow thugs were thinking that David was going to be feasted upon by animals, but, they were dead wrong as he transformed into the Hulk and followed their trail, which led him to Sholto's lair. As Sholto and Kelly and her team were sharing heated words, the Hulk burst in, scaring Randy and his buddies, but, Sholto, who had a trick up his sleeve, had a remote, pressed a button, and released his robot, Goro, in order to fend off the Hulk. Well, the Hulk and Goro were exchanging blows, one right after another; Goro nearly blinding the Hulk and breaking his hand and the Hulk pulling one of Goro's three antennas off. What'll happen next? Find out! _

The Hulk threw about three or four punches to Goro's head, putting a few dents in it. Goro grabbed the Hulk by the throat and proceeded to strangle him. The Hulk grabbed Goro's arms and desperately tried to pry himself loose from the robot's grip. As this was going on, Julie kicked George in the leg and pretty soon Kelly and the others proceeded to open cans of whoop-ass on the other thugs, allowing Sholto to run up a set of stairs. Soon enough, as the Hulk managed to break himself from Goro's grip and break off the remaining antennas, thus, destroying Goro, once and for all, Bosley saw Sholto running up the stairs and decided to give chase. However, by the time Bosley got to where Sholto was, Sholto got into his yacht, started it up, and signaled for his henchmen to join him, in which, they did. Annoyed, Bosley ran down the stairs in order to tell Kelly and company.

"Well, guess what?" Bosley tried to catch his breath.

"What?" Kris asked.

"Sholto and his little buddies are getting away, which means we need to take this yacht and follow them, because, they could be heading for another country!" Bosley instructed.

"Let's go." Kris and Julie looked at each other, before getting onto the yacht.

"Come on." Kelly guided the Hulk onto the yacht.

As soon as Bosley got the engine started, they were right onto Sholto's trail. Meanwhile, the Hulk began transforming back into David as Kelly was hugging him.

"Wha-what happened?" David was in a complete daze and looked around the room in confusion.

"You fought a robot and destroyed it. Also, you, along with us, encountered Sholto and now, we're on his trail." Kelly relayed a nutshell version of everything to him.

"Wow! I wonder where he is running off to, now. Also, where are those little creeps that called you and the other women fat bottomed girls?" David was curious.

"They ran off like the rats they are, but, we will catch them." Kelly reassured him.

"Hey, David, you may have been incredible fighting that robit, but, Kelly was a killer when she opened a can of whoop-ass on Randy." Julie peeked out from behind a door.

"Yes, she may be a killer, but, she is also a queen. She's my Killer Queen and I would be a Liar if I said otherwise." David smiled at Kelly and wrapped his arms around her.

"Did you just say the titles of two Queen songs?" Kelly chuckled.

"_'She keeps her moet and chandon in her pretty cabinet. Let them eat cake she says just like Marie Antoinette'_." David said the first lines of the song in a sing-song like way.

"_'Built in remedy for Khrushchev and Kennedy. Anytime, an invitation, you can't decline. Caviar and Cigarettes, well versed in etiquette. Extraordinarily nice.'._" Kelly said back to him in the same exact way.

"Oh you guys, stop it or the song will get stuck in my head." Bosley laughed.

"_'She's a Killer Queen. Gunpowder, gelatin, dynamite with a laser beam. Guaranteed to blow your mind. Anytime.'._" Kris chimed in.

"_'Ooh, recommended at the price. Insatiable an appetite. Wanna try?'_." Julie joined in.

"_'To avoid complications, she never kept the same address. In conversation, she spoke just like a baroness. Met a man from China. Went down to Geisha Minah. Then again, incidentally, if you're that way inclined. Perfume came naturally from Paris, naturally. For cars, she couldn't care less. Fastidious and precise.'_." Kelly said.

Soon enough, they found themselves singing "Killer Queen" by Queen, as they continued to follow Sholto very closely. Despite trying his hardest not to, Bosley joined in on the singing. For the first time in a while, they were all having fun on a case, even David, who never usually had fun while being on the run. Now, he found a reason not to be on the run and a reason to have fun. After all, he was with the one woman who was and had always been his true love. He looked down at the small black velvet box and contemplated on whether to show her what was in it or not. Still wanting to wait for the right moment, he decided to put it back into his pocket and wait.

* * *

As soon as they arrived to a pier and looked around for Sholto and his henchmen, Bosley and David were knocked down, while Kelly, Kris, and Julie were grabbed, bound, and pushed into cars. Bosley and David got up off the ground and went to run to the cars and save the women, but, were stopped by Randy and George. George and Bosley began to struggle, while Randy started beating David up, but, was stopped when Bosley kicked him in the groin, knocking him down. The cars containing the women started up, causing Randy and George to abort beating Bosley and David up and leave. Bos and David quickly got up and watched the cars begin to speed away.

"We have to get to those cars and fast!" David felt himself, beginning to get angry barely after his transformation had worn off.

"I'm with you and look how stupid they are! They left an empty car behind and the keys inside the ignition." Bosley spotted a seemingly empty car, walked up to it, discovered that the doors were open and the key was inside the ignition.

"Let's go." David got into the car, shut the door, and buckled his seat belt.

"Let's!" Bosley got into the car, started it up, and decided to turn on the radio.

Lo and Behold, when the radio was turned on, the song "Cars" by Gary Numan began playing.

"Oh, how convenient!" Bosley rolled his eyes.

"Of all the songs to be playing." David tried his best not to laugh.

Then, they sped off and a car chase ensued between Bos and David and Sholto and his henchmen, in order to save Kelly, Kris, and Julie. Seeing this, Paul stepped on the gas and tried to evade Bosley and David, but, to no avail as Bosley began to ram the side of his car. As this kept going on, David saw a helpless Kelly in the backseat, bound, gagged, and being tormented by Randy, which made his anger levels go from zero to 100 in less than a second. However, the car chase went into an empty parking structure and Bosley threw out a spike strip in the hopes of the bad guys catching their tires on it, but, instead, he caught his tires in it by accident. Although, clearly annoyed, he grabbed his gun and shot the tires of each of the bad guys' cars, seemingly flattening them. He began walking toward Paul and Randy's car, gun drawn, ready for anything to happen.

What'll happen? What's next?

To Be Continued...


	9. Bada Bing, Bada Hulk

Angel in love with the Incredible Hulk:

Ch. 9:

**Bada Bing, Bada Hulk**

_After their confrontation with Sholto and the Hulk's battle with Goro the robot, Sholto and his henchmen escaped via yacht. Bosley and company followed them to a pier, only for Bosley and David to be knocked to the ground and Kelly, Kris, and Julie to be abducted. However, Bosley and David found an empty car the bad guys left behind and led a car chase in order to rescue the angels. This car chase continued into an empty parking structure where Bosley shot the tires of each car, seemingly flattening the tires. Now, Bosley had his gun drawn and slowly started walking up to Paul and Randy's car, prepared for anything to happen. David, who had just reformed from being the Hulk, was preparing to transform at any minute as he didn't want anyone to be harmed. What's going to happen? Find out!_

As Bosley got close enough to the car, Paul grabbed a gun and started firing shots. Luckily, Bosley ducked down just in time, only to fire a few shots back. Kelly tried to get herself loose, but, was stopped by Randy, who then proceeded to start taking her shirt off. Julie and Kris, however, managed to get out of the cars they were trapped in and hold the perpetrators at gunpoint. Just as Bosley was reloading his gun, Paul shot him in the arm, only to graze him. All the while, David watched the whole thing play out and didn't know what to do. Kelly kept trying to fight Randy as best as she could, only for Paul end his gunfight with Bosley and join him in the assault on Kelly that was about to take place.

"Kelly, no!" Bosley yelled as he went over to the car, only to be knocked down by George.

Randy and Paul managed to get Kelly's shirt off and started to do things to her; Randy was grabbing her breasts really aggressively and Paul began running his fingers in her hair. Kelly was very uncomfortable and despite knowing that she was about to be sexually assaulted, she tried to fight them off.

"BOS!" Kelly yelled to Bosley in order to get his attention.

Bosley was too busy in his struggle with George that he didn't hear her.

"DAVID, HELP!" Kelly yelled to David.

"KELLY!" David's voice got deep and his eyes turned green almost immediately after he heard his name and saw what was happening to Kelly.

Suddenly, as Julie and Kris managed to get out of the cars they were in and disarm their assailants, Bosley kicked George off of him and slowly made his way to the car that Kelly was in, only to be confronted by Sholto.

"I wouldn't try anything, Bosley!" Sholto told him.

"Out of the way, Sholto!" Bosley warned.

"Or what?" Sholto had a smug look on his face, expecting, what he deemed, a cheap threat.

"Bada Bing-" Bosley was cut off when the Hulk burst out of his and David's car, but, he looked over to the Hulk and got a smile on his face.

The Hulk let out a loud roar and did his usual pose, yet again, before running toward Bosley and everyone else.

"Bada Bing, what?!" Sholto asked.

"Oh no, not him, again!" Donnie was in the midst of grabbing Julie and Kris and about to put them back into his car, when he saw the Hulk.

"Bada Bing...Bada Hulk!" Bosley said, before nodding to the Hulk.

"Oh c'mon! I thought my robot destroyed him!" Sholto was shocked to see the Hulk.

"More like he destroyed your robot, Sholto." Bosley had a smug grin forming on his face.

The Hulk turned his attention to the car that contained Kelly. He saw what was happening to her and ran straight to the car. As Kelly was continuing to try to fend off Randy and Paul, suddenly, the car started shaking violently. Randy and Paul immediately stopped in their tracks.

"What the hell?" Paul was startled.

"David." Kelly got a smile on her face.

"Oh no, not this crap, again!" Randy looked out the window, saw the Hulk, and immediately locked all of the doors.

Almost immediately, this proved to be a bust as the Hulk ripped off the driver's door, causing both Randy and Paul to scream very high pitched. Kelly, on the other hand, was relieved to see him. As Randy and Paul tried their best to hide from the Hulk, their efforts proved to be futile, because, the Hulk managed to rip off the backseat door and yank both of them out, with one hand, as if they were bags of feathers. Being the little cowards they were, they screamed for Sholto's help, but, Sholto, also a coward, didn't respond to them as he did not want to tangle with the Hulk, especially after seeing him grab both of them with one hand. As for Bosley, Kris, and Julie, they were impressed by this, of course, and his overall strength, despite having been tied up and gagged with duct tape. The Hulk threw them aside, knocking both of them into the wall, then, turned his attention straight to Donnie, George, and Andy and charged toward them after seeing Kris, Julie, and Bos tied up. Scared to the point of wetting themselves, they tried to flee, but, were stopped when the Hulk pulled off another car door and threw it at them, trapping them like mice. The Hulk turned his attention to Sholto who looked as pale as a ghost and was shaking like a leaf as he looked around and saw all of his henchmen disarmed and wounded from the Hulk. He was about to run away when the Hulk picked him up off his feet and pitched him across the parking structure. As he was struggling to get back up, the Hulk ran toward him, very fast. Just as he grabbed a metal pipe and was about to strike the Hulk with it, the Hulk broke it in two with his fist, picked him up, again, and threw him over to where Bosley and company were, causing him to hit his head on a pillar, finally knocking him out. The Hulk ran back to where they were, went up to the car Kelly was in and grabbed her. He sat her down on the ground and ripped off the restraints that were on her wrists. She breathed a sigh of relief and looked around, while, the Hulk proceeded to rip off the restraints that were holding Bos, Kris, and Julie, along with ripping the tape off of their mouths. They all looked around the parking structure and were impressed that the Hulk managed to take out the thugs and Sholto.

"Wow! He did it." Kris nodded her head, impressed by it all.

"He was a big help to us, that's for darn sure." Bosley grabbed a bunch of zip ties and walked over to where Randy and Paul were lying.

"Where's Interpol?" Kris asked.

"Where's Julie?" Kelly looked around and there was no sight of Julie.

The Hulk walked over to the edge and saw Julie down below, talking on a pay phone. He motioned for Kelly and Kris to come over.

"What is it, David?" Kelly asked.

The Hulk pointed down below on the outside of the parking structure.

"Why, it's Julie. She probably contacted an Interpol agent." Kris raised her eyebrows and shrugged, before walking away.

"David, thank you so very much. I love you, you wonderful man." Kelly hugged him and was very thankful that he had saved her life and the life of Bos, Julie, and Kris and very proud of him for helping them take out Sholto and his gang, once and for all.

The Hulk hugged Kelly and smiled as he was also proud of what he did. Usually, he would've run off by now, but, this time, he was going to stick around and there would be no more running off and hiding. Just as Bosley was putting the zip ties on Sholto's wrists, Julie came back in.

"Well?" Kris asked.

"The Interpol agents are already here in Rio. I told them that we were in a parking structure and they told me they're going to be here in 20 minutes." Julie told them, before walking up to the Hulk and putting her hand on his shoulder, "You were great, my friend. You saved our lives."

"And for that, we are eternally grateful." Bosley walked up to the Hulk.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of cars pulling up and of course with the big drug bust attracted attention of the press and who else, but, news reporter Jack McGee had to come along, upon hearing about the possible sighting of the Hulk. Oy Vey! Aye Caramba! Uh Oh! Seeing this, the Hulk instantly recognized Mr. McGee and started backing away in fear.

"What's wrong, David? They won't hurt you." Julie was confused by the Hulk's sudden fear.

"What's the press doing here?" Bosley had a weird look on his face.

"Why is he afraid of the press?" Kris raised an eyebrow.

"Uh oh! I think that news reporter down there could be the infamous Jack McGee!" Kelly's eyes were bulging out, making her look like Ralph Kramden.

"Kelly, what's with you? You look like Ralph Kramden!" Julie joked.

"You guys that's probably Jack McGee down there!" Kelly ran over to where the Hulk was standing, "If he finds David, he'll kill him for sure!"

"Uh Oh! Hide him quick, Kelly!" Bosley ordered.

Kelly grabbed the Hulk by his hand and guided him to a nearby wall, while Bosley and the others were going to try to stall McGee and the Interpol agents. Pretty soon, as Kelly managed to hid the Hulk out of sight and come back to where Bosley and company were, McGee was the first one to enter, along with three Interpol agents.

"Which one of you is Bosley?" Jack McGee asked.

"That would be, sir." Bosley replied.

"How do you do? I'm Jack McGee from the newspaper, _The National Register_." Jack introduced himself.

"So, we see. What can we do for you, Mr. McGee?" Bosley, despite knowing about Mr. McGee from David's perspective and not liking him, tried his best to act friendly.

"You guys work for Townsend and were on a mission to capture Ken Sholto, the notorious drug lord, am I right?" Jack asked.

"That's right and as you can see, Mr. McGee, he and his little buddies are down and out." Bosley pointed out the obvious.

"How did it come to your attention and why did you fly all the way to Rio De Janeiro instead of waiting back home?" Julie folded her arms.

"Well, ma'am, I'm in pursuit of a wanted criminal called, the Hulk. He is extremely dangerous." Jack started off.

"Doesn't he usually run around the states?" Kris asked, while trying to play dumb.

"Yes, but, I never catch him. He is usually gone with the wind by the time I arrive and-" Jack was immediately cut off.

"And what?" Kelly asked in a firm tone.

"I heard that there were sightings of him in Casablanca and Rio. Now, umm...before I go any further, is one of you a Miss Kelly Garrett?" Jack grabbed a folded newspaper out of his suit.

"That would be me." Kelly folded her arms.

"Well, Miss Garrett, have you or anyone in your team seen the Hulk during your times in Casablanca and Rio De Janeiro?" Jack quipped.

"No, we haven't and how did you know that we were in Casablanca, Morocco? Were you following us?" Kelly sounded a bit confrontational.

"Well, maybe you should see for yourself, Miss Garrett." Jack unfolded the newspaper and showed it to Kelly, which had a picture of the Hulk carrying her off.

Kelly's eyes immediately got big and her mouth agape as she was shocked that someone captured a picture of the Hulk and her and of all things, leaked it to the one man who made David's life a living nightmare.

"Miss Garrett, I'll ask you this once and only once, do you know where the Hulk is at this moment?" Jack sternly asked, as he folded the newspaper back up and put it back in his suit pocket.

Kelly looked over to Bosley, Kris, and Julie and got a worried look in her eye. They too had the same look and were anxious to see whether Kelly was true to her word on keeping it a secret from Jack McGee or if she was going to fink on David and reveal the exact location of the Hulk in order to save her behind and her career. This moment proved to be a true test for Kelly, something that she never had to face before.

"Miss Garrett, I asked you a question and if you as so much answer it untruthfully, there will be dire consequences. It's your choice." Jack gave her an ultimatum.

"Since, you asked if I knew the whereabouts of the Hulk..." Kelly paused and looked over her shoulder for a brief moment, before looking back at McGee, "No, I don't know his current location and even if I did know, I still wouldn't tell you, Mr. McGee. You're not exactly the type of guy that a girl would poor her heart out to and you're certainly not my type anyway."

"Ouch." Bosley was surprised and amazed at the same time at Kelly's sudden sultry and sassy attitude toward the one man who made life for her love very miserable.

Behind the wall, the Hulk heard how Kelly answered Mr. McGee and couldn't help, but, smile, even though, part of him wanted to come out and confront McGee. He definitely had that _"Come at me, jerk wad! I'm right here!" _attitude. The Hulk was fighting the urge to burst out into the open, but, for his and Kelly's sake, he stayed hidden.

"Yowza! Here I had you figured as a sweet innocent naive girl, but, you're a spitfire. A sassy and hot tempered spitfire. Nothin' personal." Jack was taken by surprise at her response, yet, for some odd reason, he was starting to crush on her a little bit and slowly put the moves on her, despite his attempts to hide it, "You know, Miss Garrett, for some weird reason, despite the fact that we had just met, I think I'm starting to like you a little."

"You're some guy, aren't you, Mr. McGee? Well, I don't reciprocate the affections and I think you had better stick to your newspaper than womanizing and hunting the Hulk." Kelly quipped with a lot of sarcasm.

"Oh, you're so cute, Miss Garrett, but, I won't stop hunting the Hulk. I can't just give up an opportunity to be somebody and exploit the Hulk. You can't make me give up that easily, although, I liked your attempt, so, keep trying, kid." Jack shot back with sarcasm, all the while, sounding a bit flirtatious.

"You're really a piece of work, aren't you, Jack the ripper?" Kelly chuckled, while at the same time, being annoyed with him.

"Look, Miss Garrett, if you happen to see the Hulk, here's my card." Jack handed her his business card, "There's my office address and the phone number. If you happen to capture the Hulk on film or see him, give me a call or if you'd prefer to, then mail in the pictures or stop by my office if you have any footage."

"Thanks." Kelly took the card and stuffed it into her pocket.

As Jack turned his attention to where Sholto was laying, Kelly quietly slipped away and went over to the big wall where the Hulk was. Once she got behind the wall, she crouched down beside the Hulk and signaled for him to stay down, which he obediently did. Pretty soon, the Interpol agents and Jack McGee departed, leaving Bos, Kelly, and company alone. The Hulk began reforming back to normal. Once he was back to normal, Kelly explained everything to David as they walked out from behind the wall, joining Bos, Kris, and Julie and departing the parking structure.

* * *

Once, they returned to the hotels they were staying in, they grabbed their stuff and headed straight to a pier. As soon as they got there, they boarded the ship that would be going to the United States. While Kris, Bos, and Julie were in separate rooms, Kelly and David were sharing a room. They both sat on the bed and just stared at each other, while at the same time, having a feeling of relief that the mission was finally over and they had nabbed Sholto once and for all.

"Wow! You know, Kelly, I never ever thought we would be at this point." David was clearly amazed and exhausted at the same time, but, more amazed.

"I know, tell me about it, David. Sholto kept on moving until we finally cornered him and thanks to your ability to turn into the Hulk, we finally got him." Kelly smiled.

"I guess the Hulk does save lives after all and like I said before and I will say again, I must have a bit of Hercules in me." David chuckled as he laid down on the bed and put his hands behind his head, "You know, I thank you again, over and over, for telling Mr. McGee off and I loved how you got sassy with him."

"I even went as far as to call him Jack the ripper." Kelly laughed as she laid beside David and put her head on his chest.

"I'm just glad that we're really going home this time and to be honest, this is the first time that I feel like a hero of some sort." David put his arm around her.

"Me too." Kelly gave him a peck on the cheek.

David smiled, before, pulling her into an embrace which seemed to last the whole night.

How will things be once they get back to the states? Will David finally pop Kelly the question? What's next? Find out!

To Be Continued...


	10. Bohemian Rhapsody

Angel in love with the Incredible Hulk

Ch. 10:

**Bohemian Rhapsody**

_It had already been a few months after the nabbing of Sholto and his gang and after Kelly, Bosley, David, and company had returned to the United States. While things for Bos and the other two went back to normal, things with David and Kelly were just beginning. Being in that situation in Casablanca and Rio De Janeiro had made their bond and relationship grow stronger and stronger, along with the love they had always had for each other. As their dates began to get frequent, David found himself, multiple times, staring at the little black velvet box he had gotten Kelly along with the big black velvet box that contained her necklace and wondering each time if he should pop the question, but, kept putting it off and waiting for the "right" time. Then again, when is the "right" time? Will he finally get the courage to pop her the question? Find out! _

It was Five O'clock at night. Kelly was getting ready for another date with David when there was a knock at her door. She opened the door and saw that it was Julie.

"Hi, Julie." Kelly greeted.

"Kelly, you look really good in that dress and your hair in that updo." Julie commented.

"Thanks." Kelly smiled.

"You getting ready for another date with David?" Julie pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Yupp. It's our 4th date." Kelly put on her earrings, "I'm really excited."

"Wow! A fourth date? I'm pretty sure you know what usually comes after a fourth date, Kelly." Julie gave a little hint.

"No, what?" Kelly was curious.

"Well, usually, after a third or fourth date, there's usually a question that is asked." Julie gave off a more subtle hint this time in order to see if Kelly would catch on.

"What kind of-" Kelly paused and as she put two and two together, she knew what Julie was hinting at, but, quickly looked down to the floor, looking somewhat unhopeful.

"What's wrong, Kel?" Julie was surprised at the sudden change in her friend's demeanor.

"I don't know if David is ready to go to _that _route, yet. I mean we're still kind of in the _"embryo stage" _of our relationship." Kelly continued to stare at the ground.

"You don't know if David is-Kelly, you two rekindled your relationship and plus, you'll never know unless you have an opened mind." Julie shrugged.

"Have you ever seen me with a closed mind?" Kelly asked.

"No, but, you never know when David will spring the surprise on you." Julie suggested.

"Well, Julie, I-" Kelly was immediately cut off when there was another knock at the door.

She went to the door and answered it. To her excitement, it was David and he was standing there in a suit and tie, along with a bouquet of roses in his hand.

"David, you look so sharp." Kelly commented.

"For you, my lady." David smiled and handed her the bouquet of roses.

"Awww, thank you, David. I love them." Kelly took a quick whiff of the roses, before putting them in a vase.

"Kelly, you look beautiful as always. You look like Audrey Hepburn in "Breakfast At Tiffany's", only prettier." David was checking her out in her black dress and her updo hairstyle.

"Oh, stop it, you." Kelly playfully slapped his shoulder, before grabbing her clutch bag.

"Hiya, Julie." David turned to Julie.

"Hey, David." Julie waved at him.

"You look handsome." Kelly walked up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Well, I think I'd better go home, since you two plan to-" Julie was cut off.

"Actually, we're going out, again, Julie, so, if you wouldn't mind house sitting for me." Kelly walked toward the door.

"Sure, I don't mind." Julie nodded and smiled after seeing that Kelly had left a red lip print on David's cheek, "So, if I may ask, where are you two off to?"

"We're going to take a walk out on the pier and gaze at the stars and the moon, since, it is full tonight." David didn't realize he had a lip print on his cheek until after looking into a mirror, "Oh, Kelly."

"Sue me. It was worth it." Kelly teased.

"Well, have fun you guys. Don't let me keep you." Julie walked them out of the house and to David's 1968 Mercury.

"Thanks, again, Julie." Kelly told her.

"Happy to help." Julie said, before shutting the door.

"After you, my lady." David opened the passenger door for Kelly.

"Thank you, David." Kelly got into the car and shut the door.

As soon as David got inside the car, off they went, first to a restaurant, before, the real romantic part came. Once they arrived to the restaurant, they were seated and served almost immediately. Dinner was going great for them as they managed to reminisce about old times and talk about how glad they were to be reunited and starting up where they left off. After dinner came dessert, which had them sharing a Chocolate milkshake with two cherries at the top. They grabbed the cherries and put them in each other's mouths.

"You know something? We haven't done that in a while." Kelly grabbed David's hand and held it.

"There's a lot that we haven't done in a while, Kelly and to be honest, I've never ever been this happy in a long time." David gently squeezed her hand.

"Me neither. I honestly haven't been this happy and had this warm feeling in a while. Didn't Laura or Carolyn ever make you happy for a while?" Kelly said, without letting his hand go.

"Sure, they made me feel happy, but, I never truly stopped thinking about you, Kelly. You've always been my number one." David rubbed her hand with his thumb.

Kelly smiled after he said that and kissed his hand. David leaned across the table and planted a kiss on her lips. Soon enough, they found themselves getting up and doing a slow romantic dance.

"We haven't done this in a while, either." Kelly laughed.

"Well, like I said before, we haven't done any of this in a long time and we finally get to carry on any way the wind blows as if nothing really matters, now that we aren't on a dangerous mission." David snorted.

"Did you just say a few of the lines from Queen's song "Bohemian Rhapsody" ?" Kelly asked, while unknowingly stroking the back of David's neck.

"Yeah, it is one of my favorite songs that Queen did and uh, Kelly, what are you-" David stopped mid-sentence and started to laugh.

"What's the matter with you?" Kelly also started to laugh.

"Kelly, stop." David was laughing.

"What am I doing and are you laughing about?" Kelly was still unaware of the fact that she was stroking the back of David's neck and apparently, it was tickling him.

"You keep tickling my neck and I can't stand it any longer." David laughed.

Kelly chuckled and rolled her eyes, before putting her hand back on David's shoulder.

After their romantic dance, they got back into David's car and drove down to Redondo Beach. As soon as they got to the beach, they parked the car and headed straight down the pier, talking about a possible future between them and about stuff they may or may not have told each other, yet. So far, everything was going fine, but, deep within David's mind, there was something he needed to get out in the open to Kelly, however, it was something that really wasn't easy for David to just simply come out and say. Kelly couldn't help, but, notice this.

"David, what's wrong?" Kelly noticed that David's demeanor changed drastically.

David looked at her and didn't answer.

"David, there's something bothering you and it's been bothering you for a while." Kelly got a more serious tone in her voice and folded her arms.

David still looked at her with the same stricken look and sighed, before looking back down at the water beneath them.

"Say it, David." Kelly wasn't going to take anymore of David being silent about anything, "David, we're in a relationship and we both agreed there wouldn't be secrets between us. Now, please tell me what is bothering you."

"Kelly, it is not as easy to come out and say it." David finally answered her.

"David, whatever it is, I can take it. It won't affect me." Kelly tried to reassure him.

"Kelly, I...don't think you realize just how it may affect you. I mean if I told you, you may change your mind about me and you may never look at me the same anymore. I mean I hope it doesn't come to that and that you'd still want to be with me, even after I come clean about this." David sounded troubled.

"David, are you trying to tell me that you're a homosexual or bisexual man?" Kelly's eyes got big for a moment.

"Good heavens, no!" David was immediately repulsed, yet, surprised that Kelly would ask such a thing, "Kelly, I wouldn't be either of those. I was raised in a strict home where _that_ wasn't tolerated. Plus, if I was, then I'd be living my life in secrecy and I would be the laughing stock of all the scientists in the world. After all, not many people take too kindly to that."

"OK, that's a relief, because, I too was raised in a strict environment where that wasn't tolerated or even mentioned." Kelly breathed a sigh of relief, "I'm sorry, but, I needed to ask in order to prepare myself for the next course of this conversation."

"I understand, Kelly." David nodded.

"Well, if it is not _that_, then what is it?" Kelly asked.

"Kelly, let's just say that I haven't been completely honest about my marital status. You see, I was married three times, actually." David started.

"That's the thing that's been eating at you? Being married three times? Everyone is married three times, well, some people, not everyone." Kelly got the "really" look on her face.

"Well, my third marriage was, because, of the fact that, well, I got her pregnant." David anticipated Kelly's next reaction.

"You having a kid is what was eating at you? A lot of people have kids, David. Sometimes the marriage ends in divorce." Kelly wasn't at all phased and got a smile on her face, "I'm happy that you managed to have a kid, even if your marriage to her, ended in divorce. How is the kid?"

"Kelly, my marriage to her did not end in divorce. It ended in death." David still had that same stricken look in his eye.

"Oh my God! David, I'm so sorry! I'm willing to help you raise the kid." Kelly put her hand on his shoulder and rubbed it.

"Kelly, you won't have to help me raise the baby, because, he died too." David's stricken look turned to a sad one.

"David, how did he die? How did she die? How did you and your late wife meet?" Kelly was clearly curious and eager to learn the story of the third wife.

"Well, he was born premature and she was shot to death. I met her while working as a bus boy for a hospital in San Francisco. Her name was Melina Berkowitz. She was a Nurse. She was beautiful and had beautiful long jet black hair with bangs in the front. As I worked for this hospital, we would bump into each other and I was smitten for her. She evidently felt the same way toward me. So, one day I asked her out for a date and she said yes. Afterwards, the dates turned into frequent ones and pretty soon we were in a committed relationship, just trying to take things slowly, like how we are doing. However, one night we got a little intimate and the next day, she was gone. Just disappeared without a trace for about five weeks. After the five weeks were up and after nothing from her, she suddenly showed up at the house we were sharing, well, I was living in as a roommate of hers. Anyways, I asked Melina why she disappeared like she did and she got a little short with me. I knew instantly that something was bothering her, because, she would never get short with me, so, I asked her and she hesitated to answer until I told her that it wouldn't bother me and just to let it out. Melina told me that she hoped I would still want to be with her and love her, before she eventually told me that she was pregnant. At first, I was shocked, but, then, I felt happy, because, long ago, I had been told that I was unable to produce any offspring and after she told me that she was expecting, well, I was happy that I proved that Doctor wrong. So, I did what I was raised to do, I asked her to marry me, in which, she did. We eventually had our son, David Jr., a little early than the due date. He needed to be kept in the hospital for observation as he was premature and had contracted Sepsis." David took a few deep breaths and cleared his throat, "We were hopeful that he would get better, but...Oh God! This next part isn't easy."

"David, what happened?" Kelly's eyes had glazed over.

"Well, she was on her way to the hospital to visit Junior, when suddenly, out of nowhere, she was shot in our yard. I was in the house when the gunshots rang out and in a panic, I rushed to her side, immediately. After I got her into the car, I stepped on the gas and tried to get her to the hospital as fast as I could, but, you see, we were living near the mission, San Juan Capistrano and the hospital was 10 miles away. However, she was in so much pain that, before, we could get to the hospital and we were very close to the hospital, she jumped out of the car and ran off. Knowing that she was endangering herself and wanting to help her, I got out of the car and ran after her. Soon enough, as bad luck wasn't already coming my way, a thunderstorm started. As I was starting to get close to her, I tripped and twisted my ankle, which triggered the Hulk to come out, which he did. Even as the Hulk, I remember going after her and finally finding her, slumped over in an alley, thankfully near the hospital. I remember picking her up in my arms and..." David's voice was starting to break, but, he managed to clear his throat and compose himself, "she looked up at me and told me that no matter what happens, please take care of Junior, because, it is her final wish. She then proceeded to tell me that she loved me no matter what and that she'll miss me. After that, I remember receiving a final kiss from her, before, she took her final breath and passed away in my arms. The next day, after the rain, thunder, wind, and lightning stopped and after I reverted back to my normal self, I found her in my arms, on my lap and dried blood all over myself and all over her. I also found that she died with her eyes open, so, out of respect, I closed them. God, that part is still haunting to me, even to this day. I remember watching the life drain from those eyes of hers and I remember seeing her lifeless eyes the next day. I have never ever forgotten that or the day Laura died or the nights Carolyn and Elaina died or even the day my own mother died. Death just seems to follow me. I curse death and the darkness. I know my mother, Laura, Carolyn, Elaina, and Melina wouldn't want me to, but, I can't help it."

"Oh my God! David, I'm so sorry that happened. I'm...so sorry that happened to you." Kelly gave him a tight hug, while trying to hold back tears.

"Well, I wanted to fulfill my promise to Melina and take care of Junior, but, that came to an end when I found out that he had died from the Sepsis infection and the fact that he was premature didn't help either. After their private funerals and burials, I went out into the yard of the home that once was and sat out in the sun. I looked up at the sky and asked, "Why?", before, I packed up my stuff and kept on moving along." David breathed a sigh of relief after getting all of that out, "Now, here I am, happily with you."

"David, tragedy just seems to follow you. All I can say is how sorry I am, but, really that is not enough, even though, I am truly sorry and I cannot imagine what it was like. No, wait, I can, because, I too was in love a guy and believe it or not, Kris was in love with him, too. We started to compete with each other and even considered resigning over it until he was shot to death. I was devastated as was Kris, but, we both managed to patch things up and vowed to never again let a man come between us and make us compete for him, even though, I met you and thankfully not competing with anyone." Kelly rubbed his cheek with her index finger.

"Wow! So, you were in love, too? I guess we are two of a kind." David was smirking and clearly trying to bring back positive energy.

"Yes, I was, but, not as much in love with him as I am with you, David Bruce Banner." Kelly gave him a kiss on the lips.

David was completely taken by surprise at the mere mention of his full name, but, he managed to form a smile on his face, indicating that even though, he was surprised, he also liked it.

"If I can ask, how did you and Carolyn meet?" Kelly was curious, as always.

"Well, I went to Hawaii. Honolulu in fact. I found out that she was a psychotherapist and I thought she could help me gain control of the Hulk, if not rid me of him, once and for all. Little did I know, she was battling a terminal brain disease that was similar to that of Lou Gehrig's disease. As we tried everything we could possibly do for me, we formed a bond and fell in love. Of course, she met my Hulk side. Anyways, we wed and felt that if I could somehow come up with a cure for her disease in time, as her disease was terminal like I said and she only had 6 to 8 weeks to live. So, I thought that if I could help her, she'd help me, and then, we would live out our days together. That obviously didn't happen, as one night, I wanted to get her to the hospital, so, that way we could work on it there and maybe have it done that night, but, the pain became unbearable for her to handle, that she got out of the car and ran off, just like Melina did. Only, a hurricane was coming and I jumped out of the car and tried to get to her in time, but, I was nearly injured when a car hit me. Afterward, I turned into the Hulk and continued after her until I finally got to her. I remember holding her in a hug. Her last words to me were, "I'll miss you, David." along with somewhat of a final kiss on my cheek, before, passing away in my arms. The next morning, I had reverted back to normal and her corpse was in my arms. Like I said, before, I unfortunately didn't have a funeral for her. Instead, I had a private burial for her. After all of that was over with, I sat at the beach in front of our house, just staring out into the ocean that she loved, when the little boy, whom she had saved from drowning, came over and comforted me. He even told me that just, because, she died, didn't mean she was gone forever just as long as I remember her and have her in my heart. Well, I have her, Laura, Elaina, and Melina in my heart." David, despite finding it hard to talk about Carolyn's death, managed to do so and to keep himself composed.

"Damn, David! I'm so sorry for your loss of Laura, Carolyn, Elaina, and Melina. It's hard to love someone a lot and then lose them so suddenly. I know how it feels. Two times, I've had it. Once, was with the guy I told you about and another time, was with a Japanese man named Jim Nakajima. He was nice and handsome. I met him when I was on a case for a murder near his neighborhood. For some reason, after talking to him, I felt drawn to him. I mean here we barely met and I felt as if we were old friends. My natural instincts were to protect him from any danger, even though, he tried to protect me. We both confessed our feelings for each other and later, started a relationship. Our relationship blossomed very quickly. Everything just seemed perfect." Kelly smiled as she reminisced about her relationship with Jim Nakajima.

"Kelly, what happened between you and Jim? I mean everything seemed so perfect, but, you mentioned that you suddenly lost him after falling deeply in love with him." David was eager to find out.

"Well, one day, Jim proposed to me and of course, I said yes. We would've been married, but, unfortunately, it was cut short." Kelly took a few deep breaths and composed herself, "We were out on a date, when suddenly, while I was gone for a brief moment, he tried to stop a guy from robbing and possibly shooting up the restaurant, but, he was stabbed multiple times after his struggle with the guy, who turned out to be the suspect I was looking for. Luckily, Bos, Julie, and Kris were outside, because, they got him, before, he could get away. However, once I came back, I rushed to Jim's side and yelled to Kris to call an ambulance and a Doctor, but, it was too late, because, Jim succumbed to his wounds and bled out rapidly. His last words to me were, "Kelly...I'll always love you." and then, he took his final breath and died in my arms. I still didn't want to believe that he died, so, I kept insisting that we get him to a hospital, but, Bosley told me that he was beyond help and that is when I lost my composure. I was devastated for weeks on end. I loved Jim more than anything in the world and I still curse the darkness, even though he wouldn't want me to." Kelly brushed tears out of her eyes.

"Wow, Kelly! I'm so sorry for your loss of Jim. Well, we've found each other after years of losing touch and that's all that matters now." David rubbed her cheek.

"Yupp and I am happy that we did." Kelly smiled at him.

"You know that full moon is very beautiful, but, not as beautiful as you are, of course." David sat down at the end of the pier.

"Oh, you're such a charmer." Kelly sat down beside him, put her head on his shoulder, and gazed up at the moon.

David put his arm around her and held her very close to him. The two sat in silence and just stared up into the bright full moon and the gleaming stars above. David had the little black velvet box and started contemplating on whether or not to pull it out and pop Kelly the question he had popped to Laura, Carolyn, and Melina. He knew that he had been happier than ever being reunited with Kelly. Sure, he was happy with Laura, Carolyn, and later, Melina, but, Kelly had managed to make him the happiest man alive for two reasons: One, she was his first girlfriend and Two, because, he always loved her and always had her on his mind and in his heart, despite, having been married to Laura, Carolyn, and Melina. Yes, he did love Elaina, too, but, the two never had the chance to develop into a couple. David knew he had loved a lot of women in his lifetime, but, there was something about Kelly that none of the other women could ever aspire to, in his eyes. Knowing he had waited for the "right time" to get Kelly out on a date, he now knew that their relationship was blossoming and fast, he needed to pop her the question, but, there was something stopping him, well, not stopping him, but, holding him back.

David's POV

_What's stopping me? What am I afraid of? I mean, I do love Kelly more than anything in the world and I do want to pop her the question, but, for some reason, I can't find the courage to do so._

_I can't be afraid of putting her in danger, because, she knows how to tame the Hulk, well, at least, calm him. So, scratch that off._

_*I then think about the tragedies I've faced*_

_Maybe, it could be, because, of the tragic events I have had in my life._

_*I get a vision of the day Laura died*_

_Laura's death._

_*I get another vision of the night Carolyn died*_

_Carolyn's death._

_*I flashback to Elaina's death*_

_Elaina._

_*I finally see Melina's death play out in my head*_

_And Melina._

_Yes, it could be, because, of those tragic events. Losing Laura wasn't easy and was the reason this all started. I wanted the ability to have superhuman strength, so, that way I could save someone and not have a repeat of Laura's death. Well, that didn't work out too well, because, even with the strength of the Hulk, I wasn't able to save Elaina from the same demise._

_Afterward, I had to make everyone believe I had perished in the fire, so, that way it would buy me some time to see if I could cure myself of the Hulk. I turned to Dr. Carolyn Fields as she was a psychotherapist and could possibly help me. That turned into a bust, because, she was dying of her brain disease and I wanted to help her first. Didn't work out did it, David? Nope, because, I couldn't save her from her disease. She died right in my arms._

_Then, I met Melina some years later. Oh, yes, Melina is still fresh in my mind now and her death is too, unfortunately. Only thing is, I had a kid with her. Everything seemed to go great, but, that was cut short when she was shot to death and afterward, our baby died. Maybe that is why I just decided to give up on women, but, now, I have Kelly and I am happier than ever. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I really do._

_*I realize that I must let the past go*_

_I musn't let those tragedies dictate how I am going to live my life! I've done that way too long. It's time I live my life the way I please and if that means risking having people find out that I turn into the Hulk, I didn't die, and Jack McGee having his stories, well, so be it and secrecy be damned. I love Kelly and I am not going to let set-backs hinder anything._

Outside of David's Mind

"Yes." David blurted out.

"Yes, what?" Kelly looked up at him.

"Huh?" David was caught off guard after finding out that Kelly heard him.

"You said yes about something." Kelly had a surprised look on her face.

"I must've been thinking out loud, again." David tried to cover it up.

Kelly rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the moon and the stars.

David breathed a sigh of relief that Kelly didn't bug with anymore questions. He wanted to keep it a surprise for her and wait for the right moment to possibly pop the question to her.

Will he do it? Will he FINALLY ask her the most important question?

To Be Continued...


	11. Love Of My Life, Up Around The Bend

Angel in love with the Incredible Hulk

Ch. 11:

**"Love Of My Life; Up Around The Bend"**

_David and Kelly were on their fourth date and had revealed stuff that they had kept unto themselves. Kelly revealed that she was in love twice and lost the guys untimely. David revealed that he had been married three times and his third marriage was the result of an illegitimate pregnancy. However, like his two previous marriages and what happened to Elaina, his third marriage ended in tragedy. It hurt just bringing up Melina and David Jr's deaths as they were still imprinted in David's memory and just as fresh now as they were when it happened. Same went for the deaths of Laura, Carolyn, and Elaina. Kelly showed more sympathy for David than she did before. Now, that David had gotten that out of his system and Kelly got hers out of her system all that was left now was the little black velvet box being revealed and the little surprise in it being revealed as well. David was still hesitant as he didn't want a repeat of the tragic events, but, he also knew that Kelly had truly made him happier than he had ever been and he should give it a go. Will he do it? Find out!_

"Kelly." David released her from his grip.

"Yes, David?" Kelly asked.

"I have a surprise for you, so, don't move and I'll be right back." David stood up.

"Be right back? Where are you going?" Kelly stood up as well.

"To the car, but, you need to turn around." David instructed.

"OK." Kelly turned her attention away from David.

David made a move as if he was going to the car, but, really, he walked a few feet away from Kelly and grabbed the little black velvet box out of his pocket. Before turning around and going back to where Kelly was standing, he looked up at the sky and directly to one shining star.

"All I want...is to be happy." David whispered, before turning back and walking back to Kelly.

"David, I can hardly wait for the surprise." Kelly was getting excited.

"Kelly, before I give you the surprise, I just want to say that I love you more than anything in the whole wide world and galaxies afar. You know, you're probably the nicest woman I have ever met and I probably won't meet anyone who could possibly one up you." David stood directly behind Kelly.

"David, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." Kelly was touched by what David said.

"That's, because, I mean it from my heart and soul." David opened the box and got on one knee, "You can turn around, Kelly."

"What are you doing down there?" Kelly turned around and was surprised to see David on one knee.

"Kelly, you're the love of my life and every time I would hear the song "Love Of My Life" by Queen, I would always and will always think of you, because, it's true and I love you to the moon and back." David was starting to blush a little bit, while, trying to hold back tears at the same time.

"David, are you doing what I think you are doing?" Kelly had tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes. Kelly Elaina Garrett, will you...marry me and take my hand in holy matrimony?" David showed her the shiny Diamond ring.

Kelly was at a loss for words due to excitement and shock at the same time. She didn't expect David to propose to her at all and the weird thing about it was that Julie had somehow predicted it, but, that didn't matter anymore. What mattered most was that the man, whom she had always loved, had finally popped her the question. David was waiting for an answer and was also surprised that Kelly's middle name was the same as his late friend, Elaina, whom he had developed feelings for, prior to her death and that he even remembered Kelly's middle name. He never knew that she reciprocated the feelings, but, that didn't matter to him right now. What was important to him was an answer from his true love.

"Kelly?" David still waited for an answer.

"Yes, David Bruce Banner, yes, I will marry you." Kelly had tears streaming down her face.

"There you go, honey." David, despite trying his absolute best, also had tears streaming down his face, as he put the ring on her finger.

"It's beautiful." Kelly looked down at the ring, kissed it, and looked back up at David, "Baby, you're the greatest!"

With that, David picked her up in his arms and they shared one of the longest embraces and kisses they ever dreamt of sharing. This date was truly the best one they had ever had. They were floating on cloud nine.

"You're my greatest love, Kelly." David gazed lovingly into her eyes.

"And awaaay we go, David." Kelly's eyes met David's in the same loving gaze.

"Did you know that the song "You're My Greatest Love" was the theme for "The Honeymooners"?" David asked.

"Did you know that the phrase, "And awaaay we go!" was said by the one and only Jackie Gleason?" Kelly answered his question with another question.

"Of course I did. I grew up on "The Jackie Gleason Show" and "The Honeymooners". They were both great shows, plus, I even had albums of Jackie Gleason's Orchestra. You know, that man was truly talented." David fondly remembered growing up on watching those T.V. shows and listening to those albums, "If I only knew where they were, I'd share them with you."

"I would love to hear some of his music." Kelly wrapped her arms around David.

* * *

_Moments later_

As David pulled up to Kelly's place and was about to drop her off, they shared a quick embrace, before, Kelly got out of his car and shut the door. She was about to turn and walk away, when she turned her attention back to him and blew a kiss. He blew one back along with a wink and then he was off. Kelly watched as her husband-to-be drove off and disappeared into the distance. Afterward, she was greeted by Julie, who was curious to see how the date went.

"Well? How did it go?" Julie was very curious.

"Julie, it went great. We went to a fancy restaurant and after dinner, we had a slow romantic dance. Then, we walked out onto the pier of Redondo Beach and just stared up into the sky. Afterward, the best thing that was ever going to happen to me, happened tonight." Kelly couldn't contain her excitement.

"Well, don't keep me in suspense, tell me!" Julie also couldn't contain her curiosity and excitement.

"He gave me this." Kelly showed her the engagement ring.

"Kelly! Oh my goodness! Congratulations." Julie pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank you, Julie. That really means a lot to me." Kelly smiled.

"When will the wedding be?" Julie asked.

"We are going to discuss a wedding date tomorrow." Kelly walked into her house and sat down on a chair.

"Oh, please tell me more once you and David decide on a date." Julie stood outside in the doorway.

"I will, Julie. Hey, feel free to tell Bos and Kris." Kelly took her flats off.

"For sure. Well, I'm going to head off now." Julie started to walk away, but, stopped and turned to Kelly, "Again, congratulations. You have my blessings."

Kelly smiled and shut the door as Julie got into her car and headed off to her place. After she was done changing into her black slip, she got on the phone and dialed the number David gave her. The ringing took forever until finally it stopped.

"Hello?" David answered.

"Hi, honey." Kelly greeted.

"Hey, Kelly." David was smiling at hearing the sound of her voice.

"Did you get home safely?" Kelly asked.

"Yes, I did and to be honest and you may find this funny, but, I was just about to call you when the phone rang." David chuckled.

"David, thank you." Kelly got onto her bed and laid on her back.

"Kelly, like I said, you're my true love and I want to spend the rest of my life with the love of my life." David laid out on his couch.

"You know, despite all of what we have been through, it has been worth it." Kelly twirled the phone cord around her finger.

"You bet it has. I mean if I didn't hear your screams of distress in Casablanca, we wouldn't be where we are right now. Like I have said, before, as well, I am glad we reunited. I truly missed you all of these years, but, now, we are together and about to be married. I hope we end up having children." David was clearly on cloud nine.

"I hope so, too." Kelly held the phone tightly to her ear.

"I just hope I don't pass off any of the Hulk's genes to our children." David rolled his eyes.

"Oh, David, the only genes you will pass around are yours. The Hulk is a part of you and sometimes we all have that Hulk inside us. It'll be alright." Kelly reassured him.

"More like it'll be awesome. I mean I will be spending time with the most beautiful woman in the world and I will have beautiful children. Now, I really can't wait for it all to come." David giggled.

"It'll come. I just hope that Sholto doesn't escape from prison, because, he has done that, before." Kelly shook her head.

"I would think that after meeting the Hulk, he would think three times, before, doing a stupid thing like that." David snarked.

"I love it when you're snarky." Kelly had a relaxed look on her face.

"I love it when you're sassy and mothering." David replied.

They kept on talking for hours on end until they both fell asleep with the phones to their ears.

* * *

_The Next Morning_

Kelly woke up and discovered that she was still holding the phone. Before hanging it up, she held it tightly to her ear and could hear David sleeping on the other line. She gave it a kiss and hung it up, before, going back to sleep. However, her slumber was quickly interrupted when there was knocking at her door. She stretched, got up, and answered the door.

"Hi, Kelly." Julie greeted.

"Hey, Julie." Kelly managed to get fully awake.

"You alright?" Julie walked in.

"Yeah, I was just sleeping until you knocked on the door." Kelly shut the door.

"So, are you going to tell Bos and Kris, yet?" Julie asked.

"I will soon and if you are still wondering, we haven't set up a date for the wedding, yet." Kelly got two cups out, filled them with coffee, and handed one to Julie.

"Thank you." Julie took a sip of the coffee.

"You know, Julie, I never would've thought that David and I would ever reunite. Boy am I glad that we did." Kelly stared at her engagement ring.

"What are you going to do today?" Julie put her coffee cup down.

"Well, David and I might go up around the bend today." Kelly started fixing her hair.

"Did you just say the same name of the song "Up Around The Bend" by Creedence Clearwater Revival?" Julie gave her a look.

"Maybe. I like Creedence Clearwater Revival's music as well as Queen's and Styx's." Kelly rolled her eyes, while brushing her hair at the same time.

"I can tell, because, you and David make a lot of references to their songs." Julie playfully punched Kelly's shoulder.

"It's just something among the list of things that we have in common." Kelly chuckled.

"So, when will you start shopping for your wedding dress and everything to do with the wedding?" Julie asked, before, taking another sip of her coffee.

"As soon as David and I pick our wedding date." Kelly went into the bedroom in order to change her clothes.

"Kelly, I really mean it when I say that I am happy for you and David. That poor man has been through hell and back and so have you, so, you both are perfect for each other and you both were each other's first boyfriend and girlfriend. Naturally, old flames get back together at times." Julie smiled.

"Julie, out of everyone on our team, you are the most supportive." Kelly put on a blue long sleeve button down shirt and a pair of her blue jeans.

"Well, I haven't been so lucky to find love." Julie shrugged.

"Why don't you go ask that Brett guy out? He's been dying for you to ask him. Or ask out Jack, John, Larry, Jim, Ricky, or even Kirby. They're all dying to ask you out, especially, Jim, Jack, Larry, Kirby, and Brett." Kelly suggested.

"I'll think about it, Kelly." Julie brushed off the list of guys who Kelly had named off.

"Julie, they really like you." Kelly came out of the bedroom.

"Kelly, those guys lust for me. You're lucky to have a gentleman." Julie shuddered at the mere thought of Jim, Jack, Larry, Kirby, and Brett and asking any of them out.

"Brett is more shy guy and Jim is a guy of a few words, whereas Jack, Larry, and Kirby are the lusty ones. Ricky might be a little too fascinated with himself, I'm not too sure about him. John is a little quiet. You never know, one of them, may just be your pick, Julie." Kelly sat down on a chair and started putting her shoes and socks on.

"Like I said, Kelly, I'll think about it. I'm not really in _that _much of a hurry." Julie stood up.

"I know, but, eventually, you'll have to slow down with someone and learn to put yourself first." Kelly pointed out.

"I suppose so." Julie shrugged.

"Look, you'll find your true love one of these days." Kelly grabbed her purse, "I hate to make like a banana and split, but, I am going to go to the place David is staying at and surprise him."

"OK, Kelly, have fun. Oh, and nice pun!" Julie winked.

With that, Kelly went outside, got in her car, and drove off to where David was staying. She wanted to surprise visit him, so, that way, he didn't have to drive all the way to her place to come and get her. Even though, she was excited to be walking down the aisle pretty soon, she started to get pre-wedding jitters, which was natural for a bride-to-be. She started thinking about how her previous wedding plan went down the drain due to her previous fiancee's murder and feared that Sholto would find a way to break out of prison and seek retribution, since, he was notorious for that. However, when those thoughts left her mind, she saw that she was about to crash and slammed on her breaks, really hard. After taking a few deep breaths, her mind started racing, only for her to realize that if Sholto would dare to make a stupid move like that, she was going to be protected, because, David would turn into the Hulk and give Sholto a run for his money. Reassured, she got back onto the road and continued her way to David.

* * *

_At the place David was staying_

David was getting ready to go pick Kelly up when he heard a car pull up. Soon, there was knocking at his door. He answered and much to his relief, it was Kelly.

"Kelly, I was about to come and get you." David was smiling.

"Well, I didn't want to make you drive to my place, so, I decided to surprise you." Kelly leaned in and gave him a kiss.

"Well, where are we going to go?" David put his hands around her waist.

"I don't know. Maybe a walk in the park, drive around the countryside, go to an amusement park, or sit on the beach?" Kelly suggested.

"Well, I just might surprise you, again." Kelly put her hands on his shoulders.

"OK, I'll just grab my jacket and key, then we'll go wherever you take us." David kissed her on the forehead, before going inside and grabbing his jacket and key.

Kelly pulled her pink sleeping mask out of her pocket.

"I'm ready, Kelly." David shut the door and walked over to where she was standing.

"You might need to wear this." Kelly showed him her pink sleeping mask.

"A pink sleeping mask? Now, why on earth do I need to wear that? You know pink isn't a manly color." David laughed.

"Well, how else can I surprise you? If you cover your eyes with your hands, you'd still try to peek." Kelly tried to hold back any laughter.

"Normally, I don't wear pink, but, since, I love you and you want to surprise me, I'll wear it until you show me the second surprise which is wherever we're going." David chuckled, as he reluctantly agreed to have her put her pink sleeping mask on it.

Kelly put her pink sleeping mask over David's eyes and guided him to the passenger seat of her car. Afterward, she started up the car and off they went...to wherever they were headed. Remember, this was a surprise!

To Be Continued...

* * *

_David: What's to be continued? When will I see the surprise?_

_Kelly: Just wait until the next chapter!_

_David: I can't! I'm too excited._

_Kelly: Oh, David._

_David: R&R, please!_


End file.
